


you are the violence in my veins (i am so numb without you)

by jajudeeds



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, anyway busanbros is the BOMB yall should hop on this ship, basically focuses on day6 but got7 and skz are important characters too, extra tw disclaimers in the chapter notes!, i was told i had to add the happy ending tag or not people would get anxious, it isnt too graphic but its better to be safe than sorry, its just implied i cant write spicy scenes its just (car honking) in my head, please PLEASE read the warnings i want everyone to stay safe while reading okay, theyre so in love with each other in this im crying my eyes out, this entire au is more fluffy than it seems i swear to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajudeeds/pseuds/jajudeeds
Summary: People call him The Reaper, but Sungjin doesn't really care about that.Sungjin doesn't care about fancy names, or money, or his reputation in the underground.The only thing he truly cares about is a boy, with a deep voice, who works at a convenience store that is way out of Sungjin’s travel route, who Sungjin probably shouldn’t visit as often if he wants to keep the boy safe.But, well, going on a homicidal rampage wasmucheasier than staying away from Dowoon (and Sungjin knows that based on experience).
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! did you know how many months this took me? (shakes fist towards the sky) TOO MANY
> 
> but im excited that i finally finished this and am able to share this with you all! this is probably my most favourite work to date(!!!) also i know this is far from what i usually write, so please be kind to me TT TT how tf do people write action scenes?? you can also checkout the mood board i made for the fic [here!](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds_/status/1313757005841006592?s=20)
> 
> anyway. please remember to read the warnings before proceeding! i just want everyone to stay safe. enjoy reading!

They say when you’re about to die, your life will supposedly flash before your eyes. Sungjin didn’t really believe it, but then he feels like this is probably what’s happening right now.

Somehow, instead of giving an emotional montage of Sungjin’s life through the years, the only thing his brain manages to provide is the memory of the very first day he meets Dowoon at the convenience store. He remembers Dowoon’s mussed hair like he just woke up from sleep, although it was 12 in the afternoon, but he greets Sungjin from behind the counter cheerfully, his voice deep. It wasn’t really love at first sight, he was just… intrigued.

Sungjin remembers asking for his name before leaving, which he points to his nametag while muttering out a shy, “Dowoon.” That was the first time Sungjin witnessed his ears turning red. He never really got tired of it, even until now.

He wasn’t supposed to get close to people like this, but this boy before his very eyes didn’t flinch at the sight of him, so when the question was asked back to him, he mentioned the first thing he could think of.

“Jin.”

They smiled at each other then, and Sungjin was sure that it wasn’t love at first sight. What he was certain of, was that this person was going to be the death of him in some way.

And he wasn’t wrong.

As Sungjin free falls from this building, the gunshot wound on his ribs still throbbing, all he can think of is that this is a good way to die.

It’s been 3 months.

Sungjin, Younghyun and Wonpil had been after this guy for 3 months.

Well, the other two had been tailing him for a bit longer than that, but that didn’t really matter at the moment. All Sungjin knew was that for just one person, this asshole had made their lives more miserable than it should be. And it’s not like this person was intentionally getting in their way either.

Woojung was an information broker.

Well, if he was like any typical information broker, it’d be a piece of cake to take him down, but apparently, he wasn’t.

Skill wise, he was probably on par with Sungjin, and that was saying a lot, considering that Sungjin was the best in the underground, the one people would avoid, the one who some would give up at his mere shadow, as they trembled in fear.

He didn’t get the nickname The Reaper by playing nice (although he preferred if no one called him that to his face, ever).

So Sungjin wasn’t sure where this guy came from, suddenly appearing in this city and being in places he shouldn’t be, making deals he shouldn’t partake in, especially ones that involved the mafia’s work.

That’s why Jaebeom entrusted them to get rid of him.

_He knocked on the door a couple of times and made his way in, greeted by several people in the room._

_“Ah, Sungjin. You’re finally here.”_

_“I’m on time.”_

_“Indeed you are. Here, new assignment.”_

_Sungjin looked at the other people in the room. Younghyun and Wonpil were a duo, both of them usually working together as partners. Younghyun’s street smarts and Wonpil’s sharp aim made them a lethal combination. Nevertheless, Sungjin didn’t know why they’re in the room with him. Sungjin always gets solo assignments,_ especially _after the whole Crows fiesta. Jaebeom always made sure of it. So this was weird._

_Jaebeom probably saw Sungjin glancing at the other two, so he cut to the chase._

_“You’re gonna work with these two as well, they were the ones who were handed this assignment, but it's getting more complicated than we thought, so that’s why I need you in the combination.”_

_“It’s alright, you can relieve them from the assignment and give it to me. I can continue from there.”_

_He heard a ‘tsk’ somewhere from where the duo was standing, but Sungjin paid them no mind._

_“Now, now, Sungjin. I’m not asking you to go on the field with them all the time. Just work together on the intel and do what it takes to get rid of this person. I don’t care how you do it. That good enough for you?”_

_Sungjin shrugged and took the folder handed to him._

Here they were once again, as they chased Woojung for the umpteenth time, and him escaping their clutches by a hair’s width. It’s like he’s always slightly a step ahead of them. Or he’s just gifted at parkour. Sungjin didn’t know which one was more frustrating.

As they looked up at the top of the signage he escaped on to, breathing haggard, Woojung looked right at Sungjin and gave him a salute, as he leaped off into the night. Again. Sungjin thought that if he could see Woojung’s face under that mask he wore, he’d probably be smirking at him. He’s disgusted by the thought of it.

“I don’t know about you, Sungjin, but I think he really likes you,” Younghyun muttered, as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Wonpil already turned around, making his way back to where they came from, “Yeah, he never used to do that when it was just us two, did he?”

Sungjin hated this Woojung even more.

Sungjin locked his car and slowly made his way to the convenience store. He usually parked quite far away from it for… very obvious reasons. The sun had barely set, so there were still a lot of people on this side of town, as he heard their whispers as he passed them by.

“Oh my God, it’s The Reaper.”

“This is the first time I’ve seen him in person.”

“He looks scary.”

Sungjin pretended he didn’t hear them, only because Jaebeom warned him that he ‘can’t beat up every person that calls him that’. Sungjin thought that he could actually.

As the convenience store sign slowly came into view, he thinks of how he got that nickname in the first place.

The Lims and the Parks were like the co-heads of the mafia, this entire city being their territory. Sungjin and Jaebeom used to joke around with each other that they would be just like their parents, being co-heads of the family after they take over, being their sole heirs. They were brought up together, and it felt like they were real brothers, bonded by something stronger than blood.

Their parents were on great terms too. Every decision made was made together, all four of them acting like a board of directors, and it was diplomatic to say the least.

That was, until they were murdered.

The police called it off as a car accident, but Sungjin knew. Both Jaebeom and him knew better. Jaebeom was overtaken by grief, not leaving his house for weeks after the funeral, that not even Jinyoung could coax him out.

Sungjin, on the other hand, was seething with anger.

During the weeks that Jaebeom was missing in action, Sungjin was investigating, interrogating, trying to piece together their parents’ murders. Rumours were everywhere, about how Jaebeom and Sungjin were fighting each other, eager for the throne, about how both of them killed their parents themselves, but how could they? How could _he_? Sungjin didn’t want to be the co-head of the mafia anymore, not like this. The least he could do was find out who did it.

And he did.

He showed up to those bastards’ headquarters with a machine gun on his back, a couple more guns in holsters, and he didn't even know how many knives he had on him even then. He didn’t even tell anyone he was here, he was just fueled by his rage and pure need for revenge alone.

The important thing was, he slaughtered each and every single one of them.

Even when the big boss was begging him for mercy, Sungjin pointing his father’s knife to the other’s throat, he didn’t feel a single inch of remorse at all, as he slashed it open. Sungjin didn’t leave that place feeling happier, but at least he didn’t feel like punching every person he saw anymore.

The next day, Sungjin was called to the office, and he was more relieved than surprised to see Jaebeom waiting for him there.

“Sources tell me the entirety of the Crows are dead.”

Sungjin kept silent, never looking away from Jaebeom. That was an answer in itself.

Jaebeom made his way to Sungjin and engulfed him in a hug, holding him tightly. They didn’t even hug at their parents own funeral, both too caught up in their own grief.

As Jaebeom pulled away, he gave Sungjin a smile, looking him over, “Did you get injured?”

“Nothing too serious,” Sungjin shrugged.

“Wow, you’re better than I thought.”

“You underestimate me.”

Jaebeom chuckled, and invited him to sit, “Come on now. Let's discuss what the hell we’re gonna do with this family.”

Anyway, the story of him annihilating the Crows became the talk of the whole city, especially in the underground, that the nickname ‘The Reaper’ somehow came about. Sungjin _really_ wanted to talk to whoever gave him that name, because it wasn’t flattering _at all._

Sungjin opened the door of the store, the small bell ringing familiarly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Welco- oh! Jin!”

_Ah, there he is._

Dowoon was looking back at him with a big smile on his face. Sungjin always tried to fight back the smile that grew on his face whenever he saw him, but there was no use anyway.

Sungjin had known Dowoon for a year now. Sungjin limited himself to only show up here at most twice a month, not wanting to bring attention to anyone in the underground. Sometimes he misses Dowoon, but he told himself repeatedly, that this was for their own good.

“Did you just get off work? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Sungjin glanced around the store, making sure there weren’t many patrons, and looked back at Dowoon. Man, he’ll never get tired of looking at him.

“Yeah, just got done. It’s been busy.”

The back of his mind supplied the weeks of tailing after Woojung, as he swatted the thought of it away.

“You almost missed me, my shift is ending soon…”

The words left unsaid hung in the air. A few months ago, Dowoon asked him out for coffee after his shift, but Sungjin couldn’t. It’ll be too risky, Sungjin being here on a monthly basis had him already walking a very thin line. He even tried to hide this from his family, but even if they knew, they hadn’t said anything so far. Which Sungjin preferred, to be honest. He never wanted to talk about feelings with his family, ever.

Dowoon’s disappointed face after his refusal would probably haunt him forever, but Sungjin thought it's better to have both their hearts broken than putting Dowoon in any form of danger.

“Well then, guess I caught you just in time then.”

Dowoon smiled at him brightly again, and Sungjin felt the fortress around his heart start to tremble.

This man was certainly going to bring him his demise.

Sungjin remembered his very first encounter with Woojung.

It was probably almost a month since Jaebeom gave him the assignment, and Sungjin had intel of Woojung’s whereabouts, which was quite a ways away from where the duo were, so Sungjin insisted that he check it out first before they got there.

The coordinates lead him to an old apartment building, the type that was only two floors high and made up its height with its length, probably having 15 units on one floor. Sungjin was only 2 units away, when the door of the unit he was looking for swung open.

The person who came out had his hood over his head, and he had these goggles on (which was peculiar, because who wore goggles? Did he ride a motorcycle?) so Sungjin couldn’t see his eyes, with a black solid mask hiding the bottom half of his face.

Sungjin literally couldn’t see his expressions, but he could tell by Woojung’s body language that he knew that Sungjin came for him, the man stopping in his tracks, like he’s trying to process that Sungjin was in front of him.

Just as Sungjin was about to reach for his gun, Woojung already made his move.

Now, Sungjin didn't make it a habit to leap off of buildings, even if it's just a storey high, but this Woojung guy proved to have done it quite a lot.

He effortlessly leaped over the metal railing in front of the units, leading towards the ground floor, and to Sungjin’s despise, tumble rolled onto the ground in a graceful landing. Sungjin could shoot him from this distance, but the area was too open, and it’ll cause more problems that Jinyoung had to fix behind the scenes later (He had already exhausted his trigger-happy quota, when he walked into the Crows’ lair).

So Sungjin made a split second decision and followed Woojung, going down the same way he did. His landing wasn’t as graceful, but it still did the trick, as he continued the chase after Woojung.

Once he caught up with Woojung in a nearby alley, he was surprised to see that Woojung was just… stretching. Like he was just waiting for Sungjin to catch up to him.

“Oh, you’re really getting on my nerves,” Sungjin spat out, pointing a gun in the other’s direction.

Woojung put his hands up in surrender. _Huh. Weird._

As Sungjin got closer to him, he didn't even flinch, watching Sungjin’s every step. Sungjin knew there’s more to it than this. He should probably shoot him now before-

And then Woojung moved again.

He ducked and swiftly blocked Sungjin’s arm, the one holding the gun, as Sungjin reflexively tightened his hold on, but then Woojung grabbed and twisted his arm right after, and he had no choice but to let the gun go, as it fell to the ground with a rattle. Sungjin kicked Woojung’s legs, quickly putting him in a chokehold, but in a blink of an eye, Sungjin was being somersaulted into the ground with an elbow to his face.

This guy was too nimble for his own good.

Just as Sungjin stood up, ready for another round, Woojung was nowhere in sight.

Heaving a sigh, Sungjin made his way back to his car, but then he suddenly saw a piece of paper stuck on his car window. It was just a tiny thing, he would have probably missed it if he wasn’t so hyper aware of his surroundings right now.

On it, in scrawled handwriting, wrote:

_“I like you better than the other two. You’re cute.”_

Grinding his teeth, Sungjin crumpled the paper in his fist and stomped on it, just for his satisfaction.

It’s been like that every time they crossed paths now. That weird salute thing he did, sometimes he even waved goodbye, like they were all best friends hanging out at the mall. It’s a good thing that Woojung had never spoken a word in their presence, because Sungjin did _not_ want to know what he would say if he did. The worst was that one time he blew kisses in Sungjin’s direction, that he had to threaten Younghyun and Wonpil to never tell a living soul about, just to maintain his reputation.

Which meant that everyone in the underground knew about this… thing now.

People somehow gave Woojung the nickname ‘Devil’, which was the stupidest thing Sungjin has ever heard, because who was even in charge of these nicknames? The Reaper? Devil? Sungjin hoped the next person wouldn't get Satan or something.

The underground was filled with chatter, about The Reaper vs Devil, a never ending chase, about how it's finally a fair fight, and everyone was excited to know who would come out the victor at the end. Sungjin thought the underground was filled with too many gossipers and they should all mind their own business if they didn’t want Sungjin to go on _another_ homicidal rampage.

It’s the middle of the night.

He just settled a side assignment, nothing too difficult, only ending in a tiny scuffle. But somehow today he’s more exhausted than usual.

Sungjin did not usually visit the convenience store at this hour, and he usually only saw Dowoon there during the day, he doubted he’d be there. Still, Sungjin decided to go anyway, being in the store was already therapeutic in its own way. So he was surprised to see that familiar face at the counter.

“Dowoon?”

Dowoon looked up from his phone. He looked just as surprised as Sungjin felt.

“O-oh, hi.”

Sungjin watched him curiously, “I don’t usually see you working the late night shift.”

“Ah,” Dowoon scratched the back of his neck, “I’m covering for someone else.”

Sungjin nodded in understanding and made his way to the back of the shop, not even contemplating as he grabbed two drinks. Going back to the front, Sungjin placed the cans on the counter. Dowoon quickly scanned them both, and as he was about to voice out the total price, he paused.

“You’re hurt.”

“Hm?”

Dowoon pointed to Sungjin’s cheek, “You’re bleeding.”

“Oh.”

Sungjin didn’t even feel it, probably because his entire body was aching now, so a tiny cut wouldn’t really be Sungjin’s priority, his mind refusing to process it. Sungjin immediately lifted his hand to touch it, but Dowoon stopped him.

“No, wait. Here.”

He handed him some tissues, “Let me get you a band-aid for that.”

“Dowoon, there’s no need-”

But Dowoon already grabbed the band-aids from the back of the counter, not leaving any room for Sungjin to say no. Sungjin watched Dowoon open the container, as he pressed the tissues into the cut.

“These are the only band-aids left, so it’ll have to do.”

Sungjin was about to take it and thank him, but then he looked on as Dowoon removed the plastic from the band-aid, and proceeded to gently place it on Sungjin’s cheek.

“There.”

As Dowoon stared at his job well done, he must’ve suddenly realized what he had done, as both Dowoon and Sungjin were staring at each other in disbelief. That was probably the closest they’ve ever come to each other. Sungjin wasn’t sure if he should be surprised that Dowoon did that, or the fact that Sungjin just let him.

Sungjin bounced back from it pretty quickly, schooling his face once more. Dowoon, on the other hand, had his ears aflame. Sungjin touched the band-aid on his cheek and grabbed the container with his other hand.

“Puppies, huh.”

Dowoon smiled fondly at him, and looked at the pattern of small puppies on Sungjin’s cheek, “Yeah.”

They were quiet just a beat longer, until Dowoon looked at the can of drinks again.

“Oh, sorry. Uh, the drinks are $5.20.”

Sungjin handed Dowoon exact change, and cleared his throat.

“It’s the graveyard shift, right? Not many customers?”

“Rarely. Maybe just one or two for the entire night.”

“Come on. Let's drink outside.”

Dowoon sputtered, “S-sorry?”

“I bought this drink for you. Let's go,” Sungjin sure put up a façade with his confident act, when in reality he could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he said it.

Now they’re both sitting on the sidewalk. There’s a good distance between them, Sungjin would have to reach out his arm if he wanted to touch Dowoon (not that he did, but his brain supplied him with that information anyway).

“Why are you up so late anyway?” he heard Dowoon ask.

Sungjin didn’t even flinch at the question, and continued drinking.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah.”

Then it was quiet again.

It wasn’t a bad kind of quiet, it was calm, and serene, and probably the most peaceful Sungjin had felt in a long while. Maybe Sungjin needed this from his usual chaotic everyday life.

He hoped Dowoon enjoyed it too.

Sungjin probably looked like he was deep in thought, which made Dowoon scared of saying anything, scared of interrupting, while he was actually just thinking about how he wished he could have more nights like these with Dowoon.

The wind outside picked up, and perhaps Dowoon wasn’t prepared for how chilly it was, as Sungjin saw from the corner of his eyes how he folded himself in tighter.

Sungjin sighed. He silently got up, removing his suit jacket in the process, and walked over to Dowoon, draping his shoulders with it. Sungjin went to sit down again at the exact same spot, minus his suit jacket, as he felt Dowoon’s eyes on him.

Dowoon’s ears were turning red again. “T-thank you,” he squeaked out.

They sat together in silence for another 10 minutes, and it should be awkward, but it somehow wasn’t. Sungjin was glad he was given a chance to just exist with Dowoon like this, where they didn't have to be anything but them, where the weight of the gun in his holster didn't feel like a burden. Sungjin thought he'd been allowed enough selfishness for one night.

“Thank you, for accompanying me,” Sungjin said, as he stood up.

Dowoon hastily stood too, still clinging onto the jacket, “No! I should be the one thanking you. This shift gets kind of lonely…”

Sungjin smiled sadly.

“I know what you mean.”

“Oh, here.”

Dowoon handed the jacket back, and Sungjin didn't move to put it on, draping it over his arm instead.

Sungjin watched as Dowoon opened and closed his mouth like a fish, probably thinking of what to say next, when Sungjin stepped closer. Dowoon froze as Sungjin lifted his arm, but he immediately relaxed once he realized that Sungjin just rearranged the bangs falling on his forehead that became messed up from the wind.

“There, now you’re ready to work again.”

They were still closer than they were used to, and Sungjin just realized that Dowoon is only slightly taller than he is, so their eyes were practically at the same level as they stared at one another. Sungjin’s fingers were still tingling from where he touched Dowoon’s hair.

“U-um, yeah. Thank you.”

It’s really taking every ounce of restraint in Sungjin’s body not to ask permission to kiss him right now.

“Take care, Dowoon.”

Sungjin gave a small smile, and proceeded to walk away, not even looking back at him. He wouldn't be able to leave if he did. And it was possibly because the city was so quiet at this hour, that even at this distance, he could hear Dowoon’s reply.

“Stay safe.”

The casino was thrumming with energy.

The colorful blinding lights, the shrill sounds from the slot machines, the cheer and chatter of people. Sungjin walked right through the center of it all, not minding the extra eyes on him, but that's maybe because there's blood splattered on his face, his fists red, still raw. Maybe.

As he made his way down, down into the basement, he’s welcomed by the same kind of energy as there was upstairs.

_Ah, it's a full house tonight, I guess._

The entire family was here. Usually some were missing here and there, people off doing their assignments, or hanging out someplace else. This was probably one of the rare times that everyone was here. Even Youngjae.

He spotted Jaebeom sitting a bit far off to the side, watching his entire family chatting and poking fun at each other in the center of the room, laughter ringing loud, drowning the sounds from upstairs. Jaebeom had a fond smile on his face.

“Hey, there's some blood on you.”

“I’m aware.”

“Did you scare any of the customers?”

“Oh, lay off of him. You know some of them come here because they want to catch a glance of him.”

Sungjin poured himself a drink and chose to ignore Mark, who just happened to comment as he was passing by. He took a seat next to Jaebeom, and followed his line of sight, watching him watch Youngjae, who was nestled comfortably by Younghyun’s side.

“Don’t even say anything,” Jaebeom muttered under his breath, as if he could read Sungjin’s mind, which he probably could.

Sungjin raised his eyebrows.

“Younghyun’s smart. He knows how to take care of Youngjae, and himself.”

“I know.”

Loud laughter burst through the air again, Youngjae and Jackson bickered about God knows what, while Younghyun pulled Youngjae closer to him.

“You let Youngjae infiltrate the police force by himself. He’s even a detective now. Those two are more than capable. They could probably be more lethal than Younghyun and Wonpil together.”

Jaebeom still looked deep in thought.

“Still think Youngjae is your sweet little brother you have to protect?”

“Of course he is.”

“We’re family. We’ll protect each other.”

Jaebeom turned to him fully then.

“Sungjin.”

“Hm.”

“You know, we protect our family right?”

“That's literally what I just said.”

“So you know that whoever you want to bring into our family, we’d protect them like our own… right?”

Ah. Jaebeom knew about Dowoon then.

This was probably the first time anyone had confronted him head on about Dowoon after all this time. Sungjin had his suspicions that some of them knew, but he figured if anyone were to talk with Sungjin about it, it would definitely be Jaebeom.

Sungjin nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

Jaebeom slapped his shoulder, “We trust you. Trust us too, will you?”

And it’s not that Sungjin didn’t trust them. He knew that his family would fight tooth and nail to protect each other, and they would probably protect Dowoon if Sungjin asked. But Sungjin couldn’t. Sungjin couldn’t seem to bring himself to involve Dowoon in such a vile, vulgar place like the underworld. The underworld was merciless, and if he could protect Dowoon by keeping him at an arm's length, then that's what he was going to do.

Sungjin watched as Jaebeom stood, and made his way to the center of the room, as he wrangled Bambam and Yugyeom, both of them getting too rowdy for his liking. Sungjin snickered to himself, and moved to join the rest of his family, pushing away any thoughts of Dowoon, and enjoying the change of pace.

This was awkward. Sungjin did not expect to see Woojung here.

He was making his way out of the backdoor of a jazz bar, after investigating a new lead about a side assignment he had, only to be greeted by a man being thrown right before his eyes.

Sungjin looked to his right where the commotion was, and saw Woojung in the middle of it, as he fought off 3 other men. For being outnumbered, he was holding his own pretty well. Well, for a person who was on par with Sungjin, Sungjin guessed it was to be expected, but seeing it from a third person view was definitely more entertaining than he thought.

Woojung was more graceful in his movements. It was like he was dancing, every movement practiced a thousand times before, every turn sleek and strong. Sungjin was more heavy, more sharp and brute force. If Sungjin wasn’t busy chasing Woojung half the time, he’d probably appreciate Woojung’s fighting skills more.

So Sungjin decided to lean on the wall next to the backdoor, and enjoy the show.

Woojung had a knife stuck in his shoulder, probably stabbed by one of them, and another man’s arms around his torso. Woojung scaled his legs up the nearby wall and pushed himself, flipping himself over the man, and it was too fast, but Sungjin could swear that Woojung removed the knife from his own shoulder and stabbed the other two men’s neck with ease. The third man, probably just realizing the probability of him escaping alive, took a head start, running away from Woojung in the opposite direction, passing by Sungjin. He was probably too busy running for his life to realize Sungjin was standing there.

A knife was thrown with precision, and Sungjin heard a yelp from the man, as he stumbled onto the ground, gripping his leg.

As Woojung made his way to him, he spotted Sungjin. His shoulders were still tense from the fight, and he looked like he was waiting for Sungjin to make a move. Sungjin was still casually leaning on the wall, eyebrows raised.

Then they heard the sound of scraping on the ground, as the man who attempted to escape was limping away, dragging his injured leg in the process.

“You gonna take care of that?” Sungjin tilted his head.

Sungjin barely finished his sentence, when Woojung took out his gun and shot the man, his body thumping to the ground. Both of them didn’t even flinch at the sound.

Woojung turned to him again, the neon lights reflecting off his goggles, Sungjin could see the blood from his shoulder seeping through, turning his clothes a shade darker, his hand still gripping the gun.

“Aren’t you an information broker? How do you even get yourself in situations like that?”

Sungjin crossed his arms, Woojung still looking at him like Sungjin would pounce any minute.

“Maybe the information you’re selling is messing with the wrong crowd. Like us, for example.”

Woojung started making a step towards Sungjin, gun kept back into its holster. Bad move.

“Tell you what, if you don’t sell off information that could affect us, we won’t disturb the rest of your deals.”

Woojung was right in front of Sungjin now, and Sungjin, for some unknown reason, was a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if he’s nervous because this man in front of him was just as dangerous as he was, Sungjin just witnessing him kill these three men in cold blood (and Sungjin finding it beautiful, like art in motion), or its because this was the man that had been sort of flirting with him for the past few months (Sungjin’s heart still kind of belonged to Dowoon anyway, so that didn't matter, at all).

He was getting a bit too close for comfort, Sungjin holding up a hand to keep their distance, only for Woojung to let his chest fall right into the center of Sungjin’s palm. Sungjin reluctantly held himself back from gripping the other’s shirt.

He could hear the clock ticking in his ear, like this was the only window of truce they could have in their game of cat-and-mouse.

“Well?”

Woojung looked at Sungjin’s hand, and looked up again at him. He shook his head slowly.

Sungjin slowly let his hand fall to his side, “Then so be it.”

Sungjin pushed himself off the wall, coming face-to-face with Woojung.

“Since your shoulder is injured, I’ll give you a 3-second headstart. Out of the kindness of my heart.”

Sungjin could see Woojung’s shoulders moving, like he was laughing silently.

“1,” Sungjin started to count.

Just as Sungjin started, Woojung already backed away. Sungjin couldn't see his face, but he imagined that Woojung was giving him a curious look. And since his shoulder was injured, Woojung couldn’t do his usual parkour and disappear into the night, only depending on his one arm and the strength in his legs.

“2.”

Woojung went off running, somehow still taking the time to look back at him and threw him a peace sign, being the annoying brat that he was.

Sungjin smirked, muttering under his breath, knowing that Woojung couldn’t hear him anyway, “3.”

As frustrating as it was, chasing after Woojung was more exhilarating than Sungjin thought it would be.

It was a week after his encounter with Woojung behind the jazz bar, that Sungjin went to visit Dowoon at the convenience store again. Sungjin searched the aisles for Dowoon, since he wasn’t at the counter, spotting him stocking up items on the higher shelves.

Sungjin watched as Dowoon reached up with his left arm, hesitating, then switching to his right.

“Need help?”

Sungjin probably shouldn't have sneaked up on Dowoon while he was holding a bunch of things in his arms, if the surprised shout and the things falling onto the floor were any indication.

“Jin! God, you surprised me.”

Sungjin laughed, “Sorry. Do you need help? You looked like you were having a little bit of trouble there.”

“Ah,” Dowoon smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. Sungjin is so, very, in love. “My arms are just a bit sore, carrying all the boxes of stock in.”

Sungjin proceeded to start loading up the shelves alongside him.

“No, stop!” Dowoon slapped his hands, “You’re a customer!”

“It’s too late, I’m already too invested in this now,” Sungjin ignored Dowoon’s repeated slaps on his arm.

Dowoon huffed, “Fine.”

Sungjin had a few minutes to spare, as he stocked the shelves and talked with Dowoon, feeling himself being energized in the process. He heard the bell over the front door ringing as someone stepped in.

“Hey Dowoon, where- oh.”

Sungjin leaned to the back, Dowoon was blocking his view, only to see Eric at the end of the aisle. Eric. Eric, as in, the medical doctor that their family goes to. In the underground. That Eric. The weird thing was Eric was also wearing the same employee shirt as Dowoon. How was this the first time he’s seen Eric ever since he came here?

Eric pretended not to see Sungjin, “Dowoon, there are some more crates coming at the back.”

“Oh, okay,” Dowoon turned to Sungjin, “Thank you for helping me out. I’ll see you soon?”

Sungjin nodded, and watched Dowoon smile as he walked away. Just when Dowoon was out of sight, Sungjin rushed up to Eric.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sungjin hissed out.

Eric was looking at him curiously, like he was piecing things together, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Are you…” Sungjin looked at Eric’s name tag, “God, you’re the manager.”

“And owner!”

“Ugh.”

“Also you’re the guy Dowoon keeps talking about. Lovely.”

“...He talks about me?”

Eric rolled his eyes, ignoring his question, “Sungjin. My dear Sungjin. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to keep coming here? I don’t want people to trash my store.”

“Eric, you literally make money from my family alone.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eric waved his hand, as if he’s swatting the thought away, “Anyway…”

Sungjin was already at the door, one hand on the doorknob. He turned his head slightly, just to show Eric he was still listening.

“Be careful, okay?”

Sungjin knew, by the way Eric said it, emphasizing every syllable, that he was referring to Dowoon. He scoffed. As if he didn't know that already.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sungjin didn’t know what on earth this Woojung was thinking.

They’ve been playing this push and pull for a while, and it was fun on most days, but tonight Sungjin was undeniably exhausted of it. Sungjin had his back against the wall of a back alley, and Woojung had a knife at Sungjin’s throat. This should be a piece of cake, and Sungjin would finally have a slow, painful death.

But that’s not what happened.

Woojung proceeded to sigh, which was possibly the only sound Sungjin had ever heard from him ever since they’ve met, and put the knife back into its holster.

“What-” Sungjin started.

Then he did something Sungjin never expected he would do voluntarily. He lifted the goggles from his eyes, and placed it on his head, his hood falling back in the process.

Sungjin got a clear view of his eyes now, and they were so, _so_ close. The tension between them was so thick, Sungjin thought he could choke on it. Woojung’s eyes were staring at him like he was the one pleading with Sungjin, like he was the one at his mercy.

But those eyes were so familiar. Definitely not supposed to belong to Woojung.

Sungjin frowned.

_No. No. No, no, no, no-_

There’s only one way for him to properly find out, as he slowly lifted his hands to reach for Woojung’s mask, the last thing covering his face. Woojung didn't make any move to stop Sungjin, as if he’s giving him permission. Sungjin already had his hands on the mask, he could just pull it off, but he’s looking at Woojung, and Woojung’s eyes were so vulnerable at this moment, that Sungjin couldn’t help but stare.

Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He wanted to ignore it, especially in such an important time like this, but he knew no one called him unless it's urgent.

He groaned, and angrily barked out into his phone, “What.”

Woojung still didn't move from in front of Sungjin, their faces literally inches from each other.

“We got him.”

Sungjin frowned, “Got who?”

“Woojung.”

“What?”

Sungjin looked at Woojung in front of him, but he looked just as curious as Sungjin was, although maybe it's because he wanted to know what's happening on the other line.

“We caught Woojung, Sungjin.”

Sungjin looked at Woojung again, and said into his phone, “But he’s right here in front of me.”

Now that had Woojung moving. In the split second that Sungjin could see, Woojung’s eyes widened for a moment, until he composed himself again. As Woojung turned to leave, Sungjin grabbed his wrist, not sure what he wanted to say. Younghyun was still on the line, trying to explain how they supposedly caught Woojung, going into detail about their grand scheme. But there's so many things Sungjin wanted to ask this person in front of him, and he wasn't sure he'd get the answers.

The Woojung in front of him probably saw his confusion, that he slowly lifted his hand towards Sungjin’s face. Then, he touched Sungjin’s cheek, so lightly, in such a gentle fashion that Sungjin didn’t think a person like Woojung could muster. Exactly at where a tiny scar used to be.

And then he ran.

Sungjin was still in shock, that his suspicions could be true, that he couldn't hear Younghyun yelling at him from his phone, asking whether he’s still listening. The gears in his head were turning, turning, turning, as he lifted his hand to the spot where Woojung touched him.

It can’t be.

It _can’t_.

Sungjin burst into the room, his entire being feeling like it's on fire. There's so many things he needed to process, but he figured that he’ll have to deal with everything one mess at a time.

“Finally, that took you forever,” Wonpil drawled, as if he had somewhere better to be.

“It's only been 10 minutes. Let me see him.”

There was a person tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a sack on their head. Their gear, similar to what Sungjin had seen on his Woojung (since when has it been _his_ Woojung?), was on a table nearby. Younghyun ripped the sack from off their head.

Now Sungjin was face-to-face with a man he hadn’t seen before in his entire life.

First of all, from what Sungjin could see, this guy was completely different to the usual Woojung they kept seeing, and he’s too lanky, and skinny, and- has he mentioned how different they were? There’s no way Younghyun and Wonpil didn’t know it too.

“What makes you think this is Woojung.”

Sungjin asked this while facing this stranger in front of him.

Younghyun answered, “We put a decoy. Set someone up to make a deal with him, and we pounced him in the middle of it. Everything checks out.”

It wasn’t a bad plan, a good one even, but the gears in Sungjin’s head were moving. Sungjin faced this Woojung again. He didn't look scared at all, if anything, he just looked amused. Sungjin didn’t like how arrogant he looked.

He sighed.

“This isn’t the Woojung that I kept meeting these past few months.”

“So you’re saying this _isn’t_ Woojung?”

“I didn’t say that…”

Sungjin kept thinking, as he stared the stranger down. The man just stared back at him, like daring him to catch on. Then it dawned on him.

At that same exact time, the stranger laughed. The cloth covering his mouth muffled him, but all of them could hear it, and the way his body moved along with the laughter wasn’t helping disguise it at all. Annoyed, Sungjin pulled down the cloth.

This Woojung looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes, “You figured it out, didn’t you?”

Younghyun and Wonpil turned to Sungjin.

Sungjin was still staring at him. He continued, “This might be the only time I get to talk to you, so you better take care of him real good okay? If a single tear comes out from him, I’ll really come after you.”

“The fuck are you talking-” Younghyun started.

And then the lights go out.

Sungjin made a grab for Woojung right away, knowing that this might just be a rescue plan to get him out of there. But just as Sungjin reached out, the Woojung in front of him moved at the same time, avoiding Sungjin’s hand. Sungjin was blinded at the moment, while he heard Younghyun and Wonpil rustle for their phones, in an attempt to shine some light in the room.

It was a measly attempt.

In that time it took for all of them to adjust to the darkness, the rescue plan was already in place. Once Younghyun and Wonpil took out their phones, shining its flashlights over the room, they realized there was an extra person in the room with them.

Then it was chaos.

The only sources of light kept moving about, as Younghyun and Wonpil moved around in the scuffle, making Sungjin lose focus on his surroundings. The Woojung they caught was currently already out of his chair, putting his gear back on, and oh- Sungjin just realized that the goggles Woojung kept wearing were also night-vision goggles.

Sungjin moved towards him, when the intruder grabbed Sungjin’s collar, pulling him close.

“Sorry, big guy.”

Sungjin didn’t have time to process the other’s whisper as he’s being thrown across the room, hitting both Younghyun and Wonpil, their phones clattering out of their hands. As they scrambled to get up, the lights turned back on with a flicker.

The head gear on the table was gone, as well as Woojung and their intruder.

“Fuck,” Sungjin muttered under his breath, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Sungjin kicked the chair across the room.

Younghyun and Wonpil looked at him like he just grew an extra head, never witnessing him losing his cool before. They’ve lost Woojung a few times already, and Sungjin wasn’t even the one who conducted this elaborate plan to catch him, so if anyone should be frustrated it should be them.

Younghyun cleared his throat, “Well. At least now we know he works in a team?”

Sungjin leaned on the table, facepalming.

_“Sorry, big guy.”_

He hated it.

He hated that the intruder was his Woojung, with his Woojung gear and his Woojung attire, that _his_ Woojung had the exact same voice as Dowoon’s.

It’s late.

Sungjin wasn't sure what exactly the time was, but he knew it’s too late into the night for him to knock on his neighbour’s door, so he had to do this the old-fashioned way.

There’s somebody in his house.

Sungjin was just about to unlock his door, his house keys in hand, but then he could see the light shining from underneath the door, and he was very, very positive that he did not leave the lights on.

Sungjin tip-toed down the fire escape, he specifically chose the apartment at the end of the hall because of how close the fire escape was to his balcony, but usually it's to ensure that he’d be able to escape if needed, and never to sneak in into his own home. He hopped onto his balcony with ease.

He peeped through the balcony door, and he could see a silhouette of a person inside, sitting in his kitchen. Somehow this person not hiding themselves from him was making Sungjin even more irked. He removed his gun from the holster and slowly made his way in.

As he sneaked closer and closer, the gun in his hand pointed towards the intruder, he could hear his heart beating louder and louder with every second that passed. He’s a good meter away from the intruder, when he gets interrupted from his sneak attack.

“You could’ve just used the front door.”

Sungjin huffed. The absolute nerve.

Sungjin didn't point away his gun, and it didn't quench his resolve either, even when he discovered who the intruder was.

“How do you even know where I live?”

He’s currently asking the back of their head, the intruder not even making any move to face him. Either they’re extremely brave, or very cowardly.

Then Sungjin heard a slurping sound.

That took him by surprise.

Sungjin stepped closer to peer in front of the person, to see that they’re slurping on a yogurt drink, straw and all.

“Is that from my fridge?”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Sure I can. I’ll just count how many I have left.”

“Someone else could’ve taken it.”

“No one knows I live here.”

“Not even Younghyun and Wonpil? Jaebeom?”

“No.”

The intruder whirled around, as Sungjin came face-to-face with Dowoon. He was still in the same attire as just now, minus the goggles and mask. Somehow, the bored look in his eyes made Sungjin hold the gun in his hand even tighter.

“That’s not something you should’ve told me.”

Sungjin tilted his head to the side in question.

He continued, “What if I killed you in your own home? It’ll take ages for someone to find you.”

“If you wanted me killed, you would’ve done it the moment I sneaked in.”

“So why do you have a gun pointed to my forehead then?”

They’re both staring at each other now. Sungjin steeled himself not to look away, but he hated how the question sounded so genuine, and how open the expression on the other’s face was. As if Dowoon was truly wondering why Sungjin was doing it.

Sungjin cocked his gun anyway.

“You’re dangerous.”

Dowoon heaved a sigh, like this conversation was taking all his energy. He placed the drink on the kitchen counter and proceeded to stand. Sungjin adjusted his target accordingly, as he stared at Sungjin.

“So are you, but you don’t see me pointing a gun at you.”

“That’s your mistake then.”

“Sungjin.”

This was the first time Dowoon called him by his real name. Sungjin gulped.

Dowoon stepped closer, closer to Sungjin. Sungjin backed away, one step at a time, trying not to seem like he’s running from him, but he’s not sure whether he’s more afraid of the other, or himself right now.

He’s right in front of his gun now, Sungjin’s arm still outstretched.

“If you really wanted to kill me, wouldn’t you have done it by now, too?”

Sungjin tried not to show his surprise to this sudden realization, but it's obvious by now anyway. He grabbed Sungjin’s hand that was holding the gun, and made him point it straight into his chest.

“Do it then.”

Sungjin looked at him, eyes wide.

“I would rather die by your hand than anyone else’s.”

That almost snapped Sungjin out of his stupor. But he shook his head, in an attempt to get his own thoughts out of his mind.

“No, shut up, how can I trust you? I don’t even know who the hell you are.”

“Yes, you do. I’m Dowoon. But I’m also Woojung. All those times I was with you, none of them were a lie.”

“Weren’t they?”

“Never. Were they a lie to you then? Was Dowoon a convenient rest-stop in your action-filled life?”

Sungjin pushed the gun further into his chest, “Fuck you, you don’t get to say that!”

“Don’t I? You didn’t tell me you were part of the mafia either-”

“I was protecting you!”

“Really? Or were you protecting yourself?”

“Were you using me? _Are_ you using me?”

“Hell no! Woojung didn’t even cross paths with you until you were assigned to the case. Don’t you think I’ve been staying out of your way on purpose?”

“You’re lying. You’re just getting me to trust you through Dowoon.”

“Can you think for one second, and just give me one example of when Dowoon has ever abused your trust in him. When Woojung used Dowoon as leverage. Tell me.” Dowoon probably saw his hesitation, as he continued, “See. You can’t.”

Sungjin scoffed, “You’re a fucking idiot.” He let his arm fall limp to his side as he ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he’s the one who’s an idiot.

“Just leave,” Sungjin walked away and turned his back to Dowoon as he said this, something he should never do in an enemy’s presence. But he’s tired, he didn't want to think about this and just wished that this entire day would make more sense in the morning.

He heard Dowoon coming towards him, and he knew he should be on his guard. He turned his body towards the sound, but not really facing him, gun still clenched in his hand.

“Leave now, and I’ll forget I ever met Dowoon. We’ll go back to being enemies in the morning.”

Dowoon was in front of him again. Sungjin watched as he brushed his fingers on Sungjin’s hand. As much as he told himself to pull away, he didn’t.

“Please…”

Sungjin looked at his face. Dowoon was pleading with him at this point. Sungkin kept searching his face to see if any of this was a lie, or a trap, or a big prank that everyone knew but Sungjin.

“…at least, hear what I have to say. After I tell you everything, and you still want me to leave, I’ll go. I won’t ask anything else of you.”

Sungjin kept quiet, his mind going a mile a second.

Dowoon’s fingers wrapped around his hand gently, and somehow, Sungjin wished it would’ve been under different circumstances. He wanted to push him away, he really did, but he just stared at their hands, feeling Dowoon’s eyes on him.

“ _Please_.”

Sungjin wished he wasn’t weak for this man.

He sighed out, “Fine. I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

“Thank you.”

Sungjin looked up at him.

“How would I know you’re not lying?”

Dowoon, Woojung, whoever the hell he is, smiled bitterly, “Guess you’ll just have to trust me then.”

All their weapons are laid down on the kitchen table, even a small pocket knife that Dowoon had stashed in the ankle of his boot. Sungjin watched as Dowoon removed each weapon, one by one. They agreed that tonight would be a temporary truce, just until Sungjin listened to what he had to say, and they could go from there.

Sungjin couldn’t tell if he was feeling overwhelmed or numb from all this, all his emotions mixing in with each other. Sungjin hated the feeling, hated not being attune with his emotions.

They were now sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Sungjin staring the other down with his arms crossed, while Dowoon was folding into himself, arms hugging a pillow. Sungjin also hated that Dowoon still exuded his usual persona. His usual self that Sungjin loves, loved, ugh- Sungjin didn’t want to think about it.

Dowoon clutched the pillow tighter, “Well, I don’t think I’ve actually told anyone this story before. But I think you deserve to know everything. I- I want you to know.”

Sungjin kept quiet.

“You may not believe me, and that’s entirely up to you, but what I’m about to say is the truth.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically for everyone to understand dowoon's backstory, but its also the heaviest one, so please take care while reading!! :(
> 
> trigger warnings: child abuse, child labor, implied suicide, minor character deaths.

_Dowoon was 10 when he arrived at the orphanage. Or he thought he was. He didn’t really have the luxury to count his birthdays, or look at calendars._

_People kept asking him questions he didn’t know the answer to, and even if he did, he didn’t have the want or need to answer them. He just kept silent. Keeping silent was one of the ways he stayed safe in that hell house he was in, so he thought that it’d keep him safe here too._

_The orphanage looked great on the outside. When he got a tour of the inside, it looked okay too, it wasn’t homely per se, but anything was better than where he was._

_For the first few days, some kids tried talking to him, but being the silent person that he was, the kids learned to just steer clear of him and not put in effort. Until Jaehyung. Jaehyung was a loner too. He was probably one of the oldest ones here, judging by his tall figure, but he seemed too thin, like he wasn’t eating enough._

_When the new week started, Dowoon assumed that everyone would be going to school, but everyone seemed to wear a uniform that Dowoon was sure wasn’t from a school anywhere._

_“You’re wondering huh?”_

_He looked up to see Jaehyung getting ready with the same outfit._

_“Yours is probably hanging up near your locker. Just change and follow the flow. You’ll get it.”_

_So when Dowoon changed, and went with everyone to wherever they’re going, Dowoon was surprised to find them all clocking into a factory._ _Dowoon couldn’t disguise the surprise on his face, and he heard a laugh beside him, “This is probably the most expressions I’ve seen from you since you got here.”_

_Dowoon looked at Jaehyung again, and he was smiling back at him._

_“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, little bro. I’m Jae.”_

_That was the start of whatever bond he had with Jae. Jae didn’t mind that Dowoon never talked, he liked to joke that he talked enough for the both of them. Sometimes Dowoon wondered why the other kids didn't hang around with Jae._

_Then he found out._

_Apparently, if you weren’t doing a good job at the factory, the owner of the orphanage will find out. And he… wasn’t a nice man._

_Dowoon was used to physical abuse, although he knew he shouldn’t be, since his dreadful mother used to do it as frequently as breathing, but this man was the absolute worst._

_And Dowoon wasn’t justifying any of his mother’s actions. She was simply out of her mind. But she was also mentally ill, with a useless husband who left them, with a child she didn’t want, with bills she couldn’t pay. Dowoon was just glad he wasn't dead._

_It turned out his mother decided to do him a favour by taking her own life. The only downside was Dowoon was locked in that room with her, and that was probably her way of punishing Dowoon for the final time, by attempting to take his life along with her. That woman really hated his guts._

_So when Dowoon didn’t show up at school for 3 days, that’s when the police searched his home, and finally found him. By that time, Dowoon was already on the verge of death, dehydrated and hungry, and forced to be in the same room as a woman hanging from the ceiling fan. Dowoon thought that he'd never get a good night’s sleep after this._

_That was his mother. This bastard, on the other hand, was just filled with evil to the brim, for no reason at all. Dowoon did his best not to slack off, which he’s good at since he could never slack off at home either. He still saw some cuts and bruises from the other kids, and he got worried for them when they got called in the middle of the night to the owner’s office on the top floor, even though he had never talked to them before. But he had a roof over his head, and food to eat, and he thought that whatever he was dealing with wasn’t as bad as other people, at the very least._

_Until Jaehyung was called to the office._

_Jae was a sickly kid. Sometimes he was unable to work, and had to take off days, which other kids didn’t have the luxury to have (which was weird because, being sick wasn’t a luxury at all). And lately the sick days were getting more and more frequent._

_Dowoon was terrified for him, so he waited up, just to see Jae come back to their dorm, limping._

_“Dowoon? You’re up? You should go to sleep, bub. Everything’s alright,” Jae’s voice was soothing, and gentle._

_Dowoon shook his head, and tugged on Jae’s hand, pulling him next to him on his bed._

_“I’m okay, see? Nothing Park Jaehyung can’t handle!” he whisper-laughed, trying not to get the other kids to listen in._

_Dowoon lied down and patted the space next to him._

_“You want me to sleep next to you? Are you sure?”_

_Dowoon nodded._

_They were both quiet, Dowoon listened to Jae’s breathing, just to make sure that he’s still alive, and next to him._

_“My parents sold me here.”_

_Dowoon couldn’t see Jae’s face clearly in the dark, but he saw him facing the ceiling._

_“Financial problems, I suppose. I don’t know. I didn’t really get a chance to talk to them when they dropped me off, right? I’ve been here, for like, 5 years maybe.”_

_Dowoon had only been here for 5 months and he already despised this place._

_“And I think they’re gonna sell me off to somewhere else soon.”_

_Dowoon felt like he’s swallowing lead._

_“I get sick often, and I don’t get to do the work they want me to do, and they have to spend money on treating a sick kid, and- well, you see where I’m going with this right? I’m just not bringing them any profit by being here.”_

_The bed creaked as Jae shifted his body towards him then._

_“I don’t know where I’ll end up, but you gotta keep going, alright? I don’t care if you’re just living out of spite at this point, which is what I’m doing, but let's promise each other that we’ll live long enough to give back the hell this godforsaken world has given us.”_

_Jae held up his pinky finger, and Dowoon could only see the outline of it in the dark, but he linked his pinky with Jae’s. Dowoon didn’t think he could sleep that night, but as he heard Jae’s breathing start to slow, he dozed off anyway._

_Not long after that, Dowoon made his first mistake._

_Seeing that Dowoon was an efficient worker, and never making a single sound, they worked Dowoon to the bone. It was his fifth day of being on the clock overtime, and Dowoon was dead on his feet, exhausted and tired. It was in the orphanage’s kitchen where it happened._

_Dowoon accidentally knocked a bowl of rice onto the floor. His eyes were half closed at the time, and he was a zombie at this point, but hearing the sound of the bowl hitting the floor had Dowoon jolt awake._

_Before Dowoon had any time to react, the caregiver (a terrible name for them) already had a good grip in his hair, “What do you think you’re doing? Are you useless? If you want to eat, you better eat that from off the floor.”_

_Dowoon hissed with his hands gripping at the wrist of the caregiver, when suddenly Jae made his way to them._

_“No, stop! This was his first slip up! Come on, he’s been an angel ever since he got here.”_

_Dowoon appreciated Jae trying to back him up, but the grip in his hair just got harder._

_“Oh, you don’t want any rice too, huh? So be it.”_

_That sent Dowoon in a rage. He just let out a punch in the caregiver’s direction, which landed on their face, and as he heard them shout, he quickly made his way to Jae’s side._

_Their nose was bleeding, “You good for nothing-”_

_“Dowoon.”_

_Dowoon could feel the chill up his spine, as he heard the orphanage owner’s voice, him watching the commotion happen from the entryway of the kitchen._

_“Tonight, 1am, my office.”_

_Dowoon could see Jae about to speak up, when he continued, “You too, Jaehyung.”_

_They were both making their way to the owner’s office. Jae seemed calm, but Dowoon knew he’s just as nervous as he was, Dowoon’s hands shaking. He felt Jae wrap his hand around Dowoon’s._

_“We’ll be okay.”_

_Dowoon started to think that was Jae’s mantra in his head, some sort of optimistic thinking that he definitely shouldn’t have, because if anything, they were absolutely fucked. Dowoon gripped his hand just to show that he was listening._

_As they stepped into the threshold of the owner’s office, Dowoon realized that this was the first time he’s in here. When he first got here and had to register, he just had to do it all in the caregiver’s office, which was tiny compared to this room. This room was too large for one person to be in. And the most unnecessary part of the room was the fireplace. Dowoon could hear the fire crackling, as he saw the owner standing on the other side of the room, a book in hand._

_He closed his book with a snap, “Ah, you’re holding hands. How sweet.”_

_Dowoon decided that he hated this man slightly a bit more than he hated his mother. And he hated his mother with a burning passion._

_“Come here.”_

_Jae complied, stepping towards him, but Dowoon’s hand held him back. Jae turned towards him._

_The voice became more stern, “I said, come here.”_

_“Dowoon…” Jae whispered._

_Dowoon shook his head._

_“Ah, so this is how it’s going to be, huh.”_

_The owner opened a drawer and took out a belt. Jae immediately moved to shield Dowoon._

_“This is what happens to children that don’t behave.”_

_From behind Jae’s shoulder, Dowoon peered over to see the owner stalking over towards them, but all Dowoon could see in his mind was his dreadful mother, preparing herself to hit him for the umpteenth time that day._

_Dowoon’s body moved on its own. Just as the owner’s arm came down to swing on Jae, Dowoon pushed Jae aside, lifting his arm as the belt hit it with a loud slap, Dowoon not even making a sound._

_“What-”_

_With the owner caught off guard, Jae rammed himself onto the owner’s torso, both of them falling onto the floor._

_“You brat-” the owner spat out, as he scuffled on the floor with Jae, punching Jae in the jaw. Dowoon rushed to Jae, looking over at him, while the owner lifted himself up and moved towards the fireplace._

_“Both of you are even more annoying than I thought.”_

_He turned around, holding an iron rod in his hand, glowing red and hot. Dowoon didn’t like how scary it looked._

_“Maybe if I branded you permanently, you’ll remember who you belong to.”_

_They were cornered, Dowoon trying to shield Jae that was on the floor, holding on to his jaw. There was nothing to save them now. Dowoon looked to the side of them, the windows were open, the curtains fluttering in the wind._

_Just as the owner was about to press down the burning rod onto him, Dowoon grabbed the curtain and shielded them with it, hoping it can lessen the pain. The thick curtain served Dowoon well, not feeling the burning pain for too long. But now there’s a different problem altogether._

_The curtains were now on fire._

_Dowoon really underestimated how flammable those curtains were. Dowoon and Jae moved backwards, hoping to get away from the flames, as it got bigger, and bigger at an alarming speed. They were too busy looking at the fire, that they didn’t realize the owner making his way to the door._

_“Guess it can’t be helped,” the owner took out the keys from his pocket and Jae’s brain must have worked better at that time, as he yelled out, “No!” while quickly scrambling to his feet._

_The owner left the room, shutting the door on his way out, as Jae tried to yank it open, struggling with the doorknob._

_Dowoon could hear Jae’s panic in his voice, “It’s locked. Dowoon, we’re locked in.”_

_The flames were only getting bigger, starting to engulf the ceiling. Only one way out now, Dowoon thought as he dragged them to the open window. Both of them proceeded to stare out of it, looking down from the three storey building._

_“It’s a long way down…” Jae muttered. Dowoon looked at him, and Jae probably could see the resolve in his eyes. “...But it’s the only way out,” the embers were trickling around them, the smoke slowly making its way into their lungs, “How good are you at climbing down pipes?”_

_The answer was ‘not so good’, but anything goes at this point._

_Jae insisted that Dowoon go first, with him following close behind. Pipes were not really meant for people to climb onto, and it was difficult, if it was any indication when they fell to the ground halfway through. They were slightly burnt, and bruised, and Dowoon felt sore all over, but they were alive._

_They both stared at the window they just climbed out of, the fire red and angry compared to the black of the darkness, the smell of the smoke filling the air. Both of them were operating on their fight or flight senses, and at that moment, their survival instincts told them to run fast, and never look back._

_Dowoon and Jae found out about the aftermath of the fire from a newspaper they found lying around._

_“It says here we’re dead.”_

_Dowoon peered over Jae’s shoulder and read the article, mentioning that both of them were the culprits, and the only one that survived the burning down of the orphanage was the owner himself, saying that he ‘wasn’t there’ at the time. How convenient._

_Jae threw away the newspaper in the trash, “Well, that gives us a fresh new start then!”_

_Dowoon tried not to think about the other kids, and looking at Jae, he was probably trying not to think about it too._

_They had to quickly adjust to their new life on the streets. Dowoon had also gotten skilled at stealing, and well, he couldn’t really say he felt guilty, or proud. To be honest, he didn’t feel anything. He did it because he could, because it's what he’s good at, because it's what kept him and Jae alive._

_Both him and Jae were good at running away too. Sometimes they slipped up, their stealing skills weren’t perfected yet, so their ability to run away was a useful thing to have. Dowoon figured that's probably where he got the parkour from._

_Living on the streets as teenagers wasn’t the best thing ever, but at least they didn’t have to answer to anyone anymore._

_But then, out of the blue, it kept raining for a few days, and Jae fell ill._

_“I’m okay, Dowoon. But today, maybe it’ll just be you getting some action okay? I’ll wait here.”_

_He didn’t look okay. Their diet wasn’t the best either, of course. Sometimes when they hit a jackpot, stealing a wallet with a thick amount of cash, they tried not to use everything straight away, and never spent it on expensive food, only focusing on keeping themselves alive. Jae’s pasty complexion, and their thin clothes to survive the cold weather, wasn’t a good combination. Dowoon took off his jacket, and covered Jae with it._

_Which made Dowoon decide to steal some medicine for Jae. He figured just getting the ones at a convenience store would be good enough, better than nothing, and pharmacies usually had the person taking care of the counter in front of the medicine cabinet, so this was his best bet._

_Dowoon intentionally went to a store they’ve never been to, and stealing was easy when he’s used to it. Looking out for security cameras, for the staff, making sure he didn’t look suspicious. Easy._

_Dowoon was halfway back to Jae, trembling as the rain kept pouring heavily, when an umbrella appeared over him. The alarm bells in Dowoon’s head rang._

_The person didn’t look like he wanted trouble from Dowoon, a kind expression on his face, but this was weird._

_“Are you sure that’s the right medicine?”_

_Dowoon’s eyes widened._

_“I’m guessing it’s not for you, because you don’t look sick.”_

_Dowoon shook his head._

_“So it’s for someone else? Your family?”_

_Dowoon nodded, not sure where this conversation was going. The person kept walking alongside of him, keeping him shelter from the rain._

_“My parents asked me to go after you, and see if you needed help.”_

_Dowoon really had trust issues, no one would blame him at this point. Because this person was just too good to be true. Didn’t everyone have ulterior motives?_

_“My parents are doctors. Maybe they can help your family.”_

_By that time, they were at the alley where Jae was finding sanctuary in, and Dowoon just let the stranger follow him towards Jae. Jae’s body was warm, too warm. When Jae didn’t react to his touch, Dowoon shook his shoulder, but he didn’t wake._

_The stranger probably saw Dowoon starting to panic, his eyes slowly taking in the scene, just two kids, too young to be in this makeshift home they made for themselves in this alley._

_“Hey, if you can carry your brother back to the store, I can let my parents look at him.”_

_Dowoon was hyperventilating, and the rain wasn’t helping, making him tear up. He reached for the box where they kept their little amount of money, showing it to the stranger, begging._

_“Hey, hey, it’s alright. No payment. Come on.”_

_So Dowoon stashed all the money from the box into his pockets, and carried Jae, his long body draped over Dowoon’s back._

_“I’m Eric,” the stranger said, leading him to the backdoor of the convenience store. Dowoon didn't expect the building to be larger in this part, but as he set down Jae on a bed that resembled something from a hospital, Dowoon just nodded in acknowledgement._

_“Here, why don’t you change into these clothes? It’s dry. We don’t want you getting sick too.”_

_After that, it was just a whole lot of waiting. Dowoon waited by the door of the room Jae was brought into, Dowoon hugging his knees close. Just as he was about to doze off, the door opened, revealing a man Dowoon hadn’t seen before._

_“He’s awake. You want to see him?”_

_Dowoon hurriedly went inside the room, to see Jae sitting up on the bed, still looking more exhausted than ever._

_“Dowo-” Jae muttered, until Dowoon crushed him in a hug._

_“Jae. Jae. Jae-” Dowoon repeated, again and again, trying his best not to cry in relief._

_Jae rubbed Dowoon’s back, “Hey. Wow. I didn’t know your voice was so deep.”_

_The doctor cleared his throat, making Dowoon remove himself from Jae._

_“So you probably need that saline drip for the day, and I can give you some medicine-”_

_“Sir, thank you, we honestly don’t know how to repay you, like, seriously, we have no money, we literally don’t know how to pay you-”_

_“I didn’t say anything about payment.”_

_Jae and Dowoon quieted._

_“There has to be a catch. There’s no way you’d do it for nothing in return. The amount of people you’d treat if you did that-”_

_“You’re just kids. You’re living on the street. Isn’t that enough reason?”_

_“So it’s out of pity?”_

_“Well, you can think what you want. You can stay for tonight,” the doctor nodded at Dowoon, “My son can probably set you up somewhere, after all this.”_

_“Set us up? What-”_

_“A job, maybe. Earn your own money. That way you don’t have to be on the streets.”_

_“What kind of job would hire us? We’re not legal yet. We don’t even have IDs on us.”_

_The doctor smiled, “That can be arranged.”_

_Dowoon and Jae didn’t know what to expect, but they knew they couldn’t take things lightly._

_Once Jae was in better health, Eric sat down with them, “I talked with my dad. I think I know where to hook you guys up.” Eric then brought Jae and Dowoon to meet Matt, someone who worked at a club. That was until they reached the basement of it and saw that it wasn’t a typical club._

_“It’s like a fight club,” Jae muttered._

_Matt smiled, “Hell yeah, dude. All you guys gotta do is clean up, arrange stuff, maybe help with the schedules of the fights. We have a room above the club you guys can share. It's kinda small, but it's a pretty good deal, I would think.”_

_Jae and Dowoon didn’t really have anything to lose._

_Eric smiled at them, putting his arms over both their shoulders._

_“Welcome to the underworld, my friends.”_

_Dowoon realized that once you’ve stepped into the underworld, it was so, so easy to branch out into different things._

_Dowoon was sceptical at first, always worried that he and Jae would be betrayed, Eric and Matt being too nice for their own good. Jae was cautious too, wondering if there was a trap somewhere. But it turned out that they were truly kind enough to take a couple of strays in, and not long after, Dowoon learned to trust them. After so many years of getting used to being silent, making sure he never said the wrong thing to accidentally anger the people around him, Dowoon slowly got out of his shell, speaking more and more each day, each time making Jae smile when he did._

_Dowoon also learned that Eric’s parents were underground doctors, their clientele filled with criminals, fugitives, people who definitely shouldn’t be checking into hospitals where they can be easily found. That explained it a bit, he guessed._

_Working at the club, Matt even offered to teach them how to fight. “It’s important to know how to protect yourself properly,” Matt said, Dowoon’s scars all tingling. If only he knew sooner._

_Eric’s parents, Eric, Matt, kept introducing them to more people, as they learned one new thing after another. That was when they found their forte. Jae was extremely good with people. He knew just what to say, how to say it, when to say it, and combined with his skills on the computer, he could obtain data easily, making him an encyclopedia of information. Dowoon, always better in the physical aspect, decided that he could use his skills to protect Jae, and he could be the one to collect information out on the field if needed. Eric’s parents even gave Dowoon his first gun (Dowoon could afford his own, but he accepted it anyway, they’re the closest thing to parents that Dowoon could ever have)._

_And that was how Woojung was created._

_They started small, testing out the waters. As they improved, making a name for themselves, their demand got higher and higher, and they could finally move out from the tiny room above the club, and get a place to call their own._

_Dowoon was the one that suggested that he could work part-time at the Nam’s convenience store, that maybe a regular citizen persona could help them in the long run. Jae already looked like a businessman (or a conman) when he’s out sealing deals and meeting people during the day._

_During the time that Dowoon first met Sungjin, both him and Jae hadn't taken jobs involving the mafia yet, but that didn’t mean that Dowoon didn’t know him. How couldn’t he? Sungjin was the most famous person in the underworld. What was that name people called him again? Oh yeah. The Reaper._

_Dowoon wanted a fancy name too._

_But Dowoon hadn’t met Sungjin in person. That was, until Sungjin literally stepped into Eric’s convenience store._

_And boy, was he a sight for sore eyes._

_He was intimidating alright, with his build, and sharp eyes, and strong hands, and- okay, Dowoon was staring. He had a ‘job’ to do. So Dowoon pretended that Sungjin was a normal, paying customer, and thought that he would be on his merry way._

_To his surprise, Sungjin was as interested in Dowoon as Dowoon was in him. Or Dowoon thought. He was more smiley than Dowoon thought he would be, his eyes crinkled whenever he did, and he even asked for Dowoon’s name. Dowoon felt his ears get warmer, and well, it’s not that people hadn’t shown interest in Dowoon before, it’s just that none of them were Park Sungjin._

_After Sungjin left, only did Dowoon realize the predicament he was in. That he was just an ordinary convenience store boy in Sungjin’s eyes. But then Sungjin kept coming back, again, and again, and again, that Dowoon felt secure knowing that Sungjin liked this bland, boring version of Dowoon enough to want to see him every month._

_Then the jobs involving the mafia came in._

_“Jae, don’t you think this is too risky? This is dangerous territory.”_

_“We’re at our peak, Dowoon! People are trusting us to get this information for them!”_

_“Well yeah, because they don’t have to risk their necks for it!”_

_“They’re paying us a HUGE amount of money-”_

_“Money we won’t be able to use if we’re dead, Jae.”_

_Jae kept silent at that, mulling it over._

_“Look, we’re in this together. We’re a single entity in this. I won’t take the job if you don’t agree to it-”_

_Dowoon breathed a sigh of relief._

_“-only if you can tell me, like, look me in the eyes and say, that you’re not afraid of taking these jobs because of running into the Reaper.”_

_The silence between them was ironically loud, and they just continued to stare at each other._

_“...So about that job.”_

_“That’s so unfair, Jae!”_

_“I told you not to get close to him! Now you’ve developed a soft spot for him! For the Reaper, of all people! He massacred an entire clan, Dowoon!”_

_“Yeah, well, I killed everyone in an entire orphanage, so who’s the most vile one here?”_

_Jae blinked at him._

_“That was an accident,” Jae pointed a finger at Dowoon, emphasizing his point, “That dude straight up walked to their headquarters and went-”_

_“At least those people were asking for it-”_

_“This isn’t a competition of who’s worse than who, Dowoon! We’re all shitty in the underworld!”_

_“Then let me feel whatever I want to feel for Sungjin!”_

_“Sungjin- Ugh, FINE,” Jae massaged his head with his hands, “You don’t have to kill him or whatever. You can stay out of his way if you prefer. Just as long as you get the job done, you can do whatever you want with loverboy to your heart's content. Sound good?”_

_“...Can you stay out of his way too then.”_

_Jae groans, “God, yes, I’ll stay out of his way. Can’t say the same for the rest of the lot.”_

_“Okay,” Dowoon smiles, “Sounds good to me.”_

_Everything was good, fun even, since the mafia were people with a different skill set altogether compared to the rest of the people Dowoon had dealt with before. They were entertaining, to say the least. Dowoon couldn’t imagine how fun it would be to actually fight one-on-one with Sungjin, but he figured he could just imagine it in his head._

_So when Dowoon found out The Reaper himself was assigned to Dowoon, to Woojung, Dowoon was torn between excitement and being heart broken. Excited, because he got to see Sungjin more often, got to see how attractive he was when he’s serious and intense like that, excited that he’s actually putting effort in keeping up with Dowoon. But also heart broken, because now Sungjin knew about this other side of him before he got to reveal it himself, and it will be even more complicated once he finds out that Dowoon and Woojung are the same person. Would Sungjin feel betrayed? Or lied to?_

_Whatever it was, it's too late now, as they’re in this constant tango, moving around each other, and Dowoon was trying his best to make sure he doesn’t trip, or step on his partner’s toes, but just like every buildup, the rise must have a fall._


	4. Chapter 4

“Tonight, before you got that call from Younghyun, I wanted to tell you. I was so tired. I didn’t want to hide it from you anymore. I talked with Jae last night, he was against the idea, but he probably saw how much it meant to me, that he gave me the green light.”

Sungjin kept on staring at Dowoon, his brain already stopped working. There's too much information for him to process, too many puzzle pieces for him to put into place, and he could probably see the big picture it could create if he had the time to arrange them all.

“But the timing, ugh! The universe hates me, probably,” his voice muffled, as he planted his face into the pillow. “You may not believe what I’m saying, as much as I want you to. I know it sounds insane, but you wanted the truth, and this is it.”

Dowoon said it with so much conviction, as he looked at Sungjin. Sungjin was still speechless.

“I may have omitted the fact of being Woojung ever since I’ve known you, but I have never lied to you, not even once. Jae warned me… not to get too close to you-”

Sungjin stared at him then.

“But I couldn’t stay away.”

Dowoon looked at him, like he was expecting a response, his eyes never leaving Sungjin’s. Sungjin huffed.

“You asked me, if I was protecting you or myself, by not telling you. You’re right, I was protecting myself. But it doesn’t mean I wasn’t protecting you too,” Sungjin sighed, leaning back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. “I couldn’t. I’ve seen what this world in the underground is like. And it's hard to have someone dear to you, that people can use against you. That’s why I kept myself at a distance from you, like I wanted to stay close, but still far enough that I wouldn’t get attached to you.”

Sungjin could see Dowoon creeping closer to him then. He pretended not to.

“I kept telling myself, that I didn’t want to force this world onto you, that I’m keeping you safe, just by being by your side like that.”

Dowoon was close enough for Sungjin to touch now. Dowoon spoke up, “And now that you know everything, where does that leave us?”

Dowoon probably saw how much Sungjin was struggling with his feelings, with the sudden burst of information thrusted onto his shoulders, that he reached out and put his hand on Sungjin’s cheek, his thumb touching the corner of Sungjin’s lips.

“I hope you never doubt me when I say this, but both the Dowoon and Woojung that you know, adore you in the same way that I do, the question is, do you want me too?”

He kept thinking of how Dowoon said that he would rather die by Sungjin’s hand than anyone else’s, and after hearing his story, of how he escaped death so many times, and now he’s willingly going into the fray blindly for Sungjin, it had him second guessing every doubt he had for Dowoon.

Sungjin saw that vulnerable look in Dowoon’s eyes again, the same expression he had when Sungjin was supposed to take that Woojung mask off of him, that Sungjin’s words stumbled out of his mouth before he had any chance of stopping them.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you.”

And then everything happened in a flash. In a blink of an eye, like the words Sungjin just said turned on a switch inside of him, Dowoon grabbed Sungjin’s face and brought it closer to his, as their lips crashed together, like every scene of them fighting one another in back alleys, all combined into one.

It was months and months of pining for the other oozing out of them, as their usual push and pull was still evident in their kisses, as they took turns giving and taking, taking, taking what’s rightfully theirs, and Sungjin was breathless but he never wanted to stop. He didn’t know when Dowoon climbed into his lap, both his knees on either side of Sungjin, as he urgently kissed down onto Sungjin, and Sungjin felt a jolt of electricity travel down his spine.

He felt Dowoon’s hands roaming all over him, when his hands suddenly paused, while his lips didn't. He kept nibbling, sucking, and licking into Sungjin’s mouth, and Sungjin knew he'd never get enough of this, never get bored of having Dowoon here right where he wanted him. Just as he was thinking that, Dowoon parted from him just slightly, as he spoke against Sungjin’s lips.

“You’ve been hiding a knife on you all this while huh?”

Dowoon lifted the knife for Sungjin to see, the knife that Sungjin kept in a holster under his shirt.

“I thought we agreed to no weapons.”

Dowoon looked at him then, with a little pout on his face, his lips red from that intense make out session they had. The knife in Dowoon’s hand was now slightly pressed near Sungjin’s jaw, not hard enough to make him bleed, but just a flutter of a touch, that it sent tingles down his body. Sungjin smiled, as his hands held onto Dowoon’s waist, his thumb making circles on it.

“It won’t be fair.”

Dowoon frowned, not sure what Sungjin was on about.

Sungjin took Dowoon’s hand, the one not holding the knife, and kissed his palm, as he spoke his next words right into it, “All I had was a tiny knife, while you could’ve used your entire being against me.”

And that was all it took to change Dowoon’s entire demeanour apparently, because after that, the intense look that he always saw in Woojung showed up right then and there. The knife Dowoon was holding was left forgotten on the floor, while Dowoon pulled Sungjin by the collar down onto him, pulled into a whirlwind of emotions and entangling of limbs, as they both desperately bared themselves open, letting down all their walls, and it was safe to say that neither of them got any sleep that night.

The rays of sunshine that came through the curtains woke Sungjin from his deep sleep.

For some reason, his right arm was numb. He tried moving it a little and, _oh._ He turned to see a sleeping Dowoon, snuggled up to his side, leeching off all the warmth from Sungjin’s body. He didn't know why he did it, but he tilted his head to press a kiss on Dowoon’s forehead. Dowoon stirred awake slowly.

Dowoon groaned against his neck.

“I don’t want to get up, I want to stay here.”

Sungjin chuckled, his thumb rubbing on Dowoon’s bare shoulder, “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“Then can the first thing you say to me be ‘Good morning’?”

Sungjin fully turned to him then, as they lay face-to-face with each other. Dowoon’s hair was a mess as usual, but it's endearing more than anything.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Sungjin had never seen Dowoon’s ears turn red that fast.

“Woah there, are you burning up? Just from that? I mean, we did much more last ni-“

Dowoon clamped a hand over his mouth.

“S-shut up.”

Even muffled by Dowoon’s hand, Sungjin continued anyway, “Why are you so shy suddenly? Weren’t you the bold one-”

“Shhhhhhh,” Dowoon pressed harder in an attempt not to get Sungjin to say anything.

Sungjin laughed as he held on to the hand on his face.

“Relax, will you? Are you going to be shy every single time now?”

Dowoon groaned and hid his face behind his hands, Sungjin continuing to laugh at him as he pulled Dowoon closer. They wrapped their arms around each other, Dowoon hiding his face in the space between Sungjin’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you.”

If Dowoon wasn’t so close to Sungjin’s ear, he might not have heard it with how muffled his words were, but he did.

Sungjin pulled them apart, just slightly.

“Say it again.”

“I love-”

Sungjin cut him off with a light kiss on his lips, soft and gentle, short and sweet. As Sungjin pulled away, Dowoon’s eyes were still closed, slowly fluttering open at the loss of contact.

Sungjin held Dowoon’s face in his hands, as if he was the most precious thing in Sungjin’s world, and he actually was, “And I love you. More than anything. More than anyone.”

The way Dowoon smiled at him then, Sungjin wondered how lucky he was to have him here like this, in his own bed, all to himself. They kept silent for a while, as Dowoon played with Sungjin’s hair a little. Sungjin could easily go back to sleep like this.

Dowoon spoke softly, “Then… C-can I finally call you my b-boyfriend now?”

Sungjin smiled, content.

“Only if I get to kick your ass when you’re Woojung.”

It was Dowoon’s turn to laugh out loud.

“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

When Dowoon left that morning after they had breakfast together, Sungjin sent him off at his front door, Dowoon leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. He thought of the multiple I love yous muttered last night, the morning before they got out of bed. He’d never get tired of hearing it.

Sungjin pushed him over the threshold, spare keys thrusted into his hand.

“Here. Next time you can use the front door.”

Dowoon’s ears were red again.

“Wow. Only the first night and I’ve got the keys to your house. Are you going to marry me next week?”

“Get going, punk.”

Dowoon ran off, giving him a peace sign in true Woojung fashion, and Sungjin laughed to himself about it the entire day.

Being in a relationship with Dowoon was one thing, but being in a relationship with Dowoon who was also Woojung was another thing altogether. That didn’t mean that Sungjin wasn’t having the time of his life though.

Sungjin was drying his hair with a towel, when he heard his front door slam close, followed by angry stomps towards him. He opened his mouth the same time as Dowoon exclaimed out, “You shot me!”

Dowoon was still in the same clothes as when they saw each other just now in the back alleys. Sungjin, on the other hand, was already in his sleep clothes.

“Yes,” Sungjin continues rubbing at his hair, “I’m aware. I’m-“

“It hurt!”

“I’m sorry but you were-“

“Well, I hope you’re satisfied with yourself,” Dowoon pouted as he sat down on Sungjin’s bed, their bed. He looked like he wanted to fold his arms, but the injury Sungjin caused on his left arm wasn't allowing him to.

Now that the entire underground knew that there were two Woojungs, they’ve been operating together more often instead of alone. And that meant they were double the trouble, and double the headache for Sungjin and the rest of his family.

That also meant that Younghyun and Wonpil worked with Sungjin more often too, which then led to Sungjin not being able to give Dowoon any mercy on the field, and there were only a few slip ups he could make before the other two caught on.

To be honest, Dowoon underestimated the situation tonight because he thought Sungjin wouldn’t shoot him, which would look pretty suspicious, wouldn't it? And Sungjin was being generous with that arm injury! He could’ve definitely shot him in his leg, which would get him out of commission for a while, or even worse, his torso, which is tricky because any wrong move and it could hit something major.

Sungjin tossed his towel to the side with a sigh, and kneeled in front of Dowoon. Dowoon wasn't looking at him on purpose, only looking at his hands. It’s a miracle that Dowoon was even talking to him in the first place.

“Dowoon,” Sungjin took Dowoon’s hands in his. Both of their hands were rough and calloused, but Sungjin liked how it felt anyway. “I’m sorry. Won’t you look at me while I apologize to you, hm?”

Dowoon tried to keep a cold, steely face and continued looking away from Sungjin, only for Sungjin to gently hold his chin to turn towards himself. Dowoon looked at Sungjin with hurt in his eyes, and Sungjin felt guilt sinking in.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Sungjin could see Dowoon’s icy glare melt slightly at the affectionate name, “I know it’s my fault. Have you got it checked? Tell me how to make it up to you, and I’ll do it.”

Sungjin waited patiently as Dowoon stayed quiet for a while, as he drew circles into the back of Dowoon’s hands.

“I did, got it stitched and bandaged already,” he whispered out, still pouting, glancing at their hands.

Sungjin tilted his head so that he could be in Dowoon’s eye line, “That’s a good boy. You’ll be good as new soon. The more you rest, the faster you’ll heal, alright? Now…”

Sungjin knew what he’s doing. He was looking up at Dowoon, and he’s laying it on thick with his eyes, eyes that he knew Dowoon worshipped, and Sungjin rubbed at Dowoon’s knee, spreading his leg wider _just_ slightly, as he felt the other shiver.

“…How do I make it up to you?”

He saw Dowoon’s ears turn bright red, and Sungjin tried to fight a smile, knowing that the coin he tossed was in the air.

Then he heard Dowoon squeak out.

“I- I can think of a f-few things.”

Sungjin smirked, as the coin dropped, knowing that whichever side it landed on, he would still win.

Sungjin, Younghyun and Wonpil were making their rounds near the docks when Woojung appeared out of the blue.

Usually, Woojung only appeared when they’re in the middle of fighting other people, or in the midst of making another deal, using the distraction to steal whatever they wanted to steal, but they never attacked them head on like this, never being on the offensive side of things.

“WHERE IS HE?” Woojung screamed out, as he made a slash in Sungjin’s direction. Sungjin deflected just in time. That’s when Sungjin realized that this Woojung in front of him was Jae.

“Where’s who, you imbecile?” Wonpil barked out, weapons already in hand.

Jae was obviously outnumbered here, but his eyes never left Sungjin’s.

“Where. Is. He.”

Sungjin frowned, “He’s not with me. You don’t know where he is?” He felt himself start to panic too.

“If I knew where he is, do you think I’d be here!” Jae waved his arms around. He’s completely lost it.

“He had a graveyard shift yesterday, so he didn’t come back to mine. I haven’t heard from him since.”

Sungjin could feel the stares Younghyun and Wonpil were giving him, but that wasn't important right now.

“You could be lying.”

Now Sungjin was the one trying not to get angry, “I’ll never put him in harm's way.”

“You literally just shot him a few months back.”

Sungjin gave him a deadpan expression, which Jae sighed in response.

“I thought he was at your place, but he hasn’t come back to ours since then either. I tried contacting him too. I know something’s not right.”

“Can’t you find him? Aren’t you the best information broker around?”

“I’m not a _miracle_ worker, Sungjin.”

Just then, Sungjin’s phone rang. They felt the entire moment come to a pause, as they looked at the unknown number on the screen. Sungjin picked up to hear an unknown voice speaking to him.

“We got your convenience store boy.”

Sungjin looked at Jae and pointed to his phone, and immediately put it on speaker. He signaled to the other two to stay quiet.

“Where is he?”

“Come to the warehouse 40B at the docks. Alone. Then we’ll let him go.”

Then the line cut off. Both Sungjin and Jae looked up and said to each other at the same time, “They don’t know he’s Woojung.”

“Hold on a second,” Younghyun interrupted, “What the fuck is going on. Am I the only one not connecting any dots here.”

Sungjin was trying not to snap at Younghyun, telling him they’re pressed for time right now, but Wonpil spoke up before he did.

“Not now, Younghyun. Later, when whatever this is is over with, Sungjin will explain everything to us, in detail, right?” Wonpil says this while looking straight at Sungjin, like it was a threat.

Sungjin nodded.

“I’ve got to settle this. You guys are free to come with, or leave. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Nope, I’m intrigued,” Younghyun said as they all pile up into Sungjin’s car, along with Jae. “And you know Wonpil likes to fight everyone, no matter the reason.”

“This is great and all,” Jae spoke up. “But we need a plan of action.”

“No plan. Just walk in. Beat people up. Leave.”

“God, are all your plans like this?”

Wonpil butted in, “You’ll be surprised with the success rate.”

“You’re really living in a different realm than us huh. No wonder Dowoon is head over heels for you.”

“He likes me because I’m good at beating people up?”

“Also something about you being hot as hell. And your eyes, probably, I wasn’t really listening. I’m used to tuning him out when he goes on his rants about you.”

“He does have really nice eyes,” Younghyun added.

Sungjin sighed in relief as he saw the docks come into view, bringing an end to the horrible conversation he had to partake in.

They all successfully made their way in, expecting a barrage of bullets at least, only to see blooded bodies littered on the floor. There, in the middle of the room, only one person stood, a knife, still bloody, in his hand. He’s covered in blood too, but no one could tell whether it's his own, or someone else’s.

Jae ran up to Dowoon and crushed him in a hug.

“You scared me,” Jae muttered out.

Dowoon let the knife in his hand go, and it fell to the floor with a clang. He hugged Jae back, his hands leaving stains at the back of Jae’s jacket. As they pulled apart, Jae continued, “Sorry I suspected your boyfriend.”

Then Sungjin made eye contact with Dowoon over Jae’s shoulder, and Jae let him go. Sungjin let out a sigh of relief, a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

They meet in the middle.

Sungjin cupped Dowoon’s cheek, staining his own hand with blood.

“Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” Dowoon shook his head.

Not to his surprise, Dowoon gave him an innocent smile, “I thought they found out I was Woojung or something, so I just let them do what they want, but then I heard their phone call to you. How boring. You came all the way and missed all the fun.”

Sungjin smiled back at him, relieved.

“I know, you should’ve left some for me. Or at least for Jae. He’s been worried about you.”

Dowoon leaned further into Sungjin’s hand, looking at him with those puppy eyes of his.

“How about you? Weren’t you worried?”

“Of course I was. I would’ve ripped everyone to shreds,” Sungjin was smiling while he was saying it, but he knew that Dowoon understood how serious he was.

“Don’t worry,” Dowoon glanced around the bodies on the floor, “I already did that for you.”

“And you did such a great job. I’m so proud of you, you fucking badass.”

Dowoon preened at the compliment, as they continued staring at each other, not minding the extra sets of eyes on them.

With Dowoon’s face still cradled in his hand, Sungjin pulled him down, and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

“Thank you. For coming for me.”

Sungjin laughed to himself, “Even though I didn’t actually get to do anything?”

“Meh,” Dowoon shrugged, pulling Sungjin into a hug, “It’s the thought that counts.”

“So,” Wonpil started.

They were in the car, on the way back to headquarters. Wonpil wasn't even looking at him.

“You and one of the Woojungs.”

Sungjin kept his eyes on the road as he answered, “Yes.”

“Since when?”

“Do you want my honest answer?”

“Did you think I wanted a dishonest one?”

“Since the beginning.”

“Did you know from the beginning? That he was Woojung?”

“No.”

Younghyun intruded into the conversation, his head suddenly appearing in between their seats, “But he’s also the convenience store guy that you keep sneaking off to meet, right?”

Sungjin tried not to roll his eyes.

“Yes.”

They’re silent for a while, and Sungjin knew there’s more to come, so he prepared himself.

“Why… didn’t you tell us?”

Honestly? Sungjin didn't know. He considered them both his closest friends (months and months of spending time together did that), but he also didn’t know where their loyalties lie. If the family came first, or Sungjin. Sungjin didn’t know what they’re willing to turn a blind eye to, especially since Sungjin hadn’t shown interest in anyone before besides Dowoon.

So that’s what he said.

Wonpil knocked the side of Sungjin’s head, “Stupid. You should’ve just told us and saved yourself the trouble.”

“Yeah, man,” Younghyun continued, “I mean, you don’t have to keep beating each other up for our sake. Or is that like… a kink you guys have.”

Sungjin sputtered and almost wanted to hit the brakes, “What! No! Oh my God!”

“Pfftt, no need to get defensive.”

“Stop,” Sungjin groans. “Work is still work. He still has his work, and I have mine. Sometimes our work clashes, so that’s when we clash too. We agreed to that. Just… less injuries than we used to.”

“You literally shot him a few months back.”

“Why does everyone keep reminding me of that?”

Younghyun and Wonpil laughed at Sungjin’s exasperated look, and then they quieted down, everyone stuck in their own thoughts.

“So we can’t aim to kill from now on too huh?”

“I would deeply appreciate it.”

“Seriously injure?”

“Medium-level, if you’d be so kind.”

“What if I get to punch his face once in a while.”

“If you manage to, then fine.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

Sungjin sighed, while Wonpil looked extremely pleased. As Sungjin parked the car, Younghyun asked, “What do we tell the boss though?”

Sungjin shrugged, “Nothing. When Woojung messes with us, we beat them up. Nothing has changed.”

“Except you’re now fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Well,” Sungjin made his way in, “He doesn’t need to know that.”

Sungjin was outnumbered.

He didn't even have time to call for backup, he’s too busy avoiding getting shot at, or knives being slashed at him. Usually he’d be able to deal with a group of people like this, but they had the element of surprise on their side, and Sungjin was running out of bullets.

He could see someone coming at him from the side from the corner of his eye, but there was another person in front of him that he had to focus on and his left hand was just about to reach for his knife-

When a figure literally fell from the sky and landed on his supposed attacker. Sungjin took out the person in front of him, and quickly turned to see the commotion at the back.

Dowoon.

He just appeared out of nowhere and was currently taking out another half of the people Sungjin was dealing with. For two people who have never fought together on the same side, they work surprisingly well together. Maybe it was all those fights they had against each other that they knew what the other excelled at best, and what attack they would take next. They flowed easily, like it was natural, like they were born to be side by side.

Once all of them had been taken out, Sungjin turned to Dowoon, only to see him removing his mask.

“We make a pretty good team, huh?” he said excitedly, somehow Sungjin was pleased that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

And maybe it was the light from all the neon signs around them, and the adrenaline from taking out a whole team of people, and the way his heart clenched by seeing the love of his life smiling at him like they’re out on some kind of date, that Sungjin threw caution to the wind and pulled Dowoon in by the front of his shirt.

They were both still holding on to their own guns, Dowoon’s hand gripping the hair on the back of Sungjin’s head, as they kissed the life out of each other. People could call him a hopeless romantic if he wanted, but having Dowoon here with him like this, this was the highlight of his entire week.

As they pulled apart, their breathing haggard, Sungjin pecked Dowoon’s lips one last time.

“Gotta go. Thanks for saving my ass.”

“I only saved you because of that ass,” Dowoon slid his mask back on, but Sungjin could see his eyes crinkling with a smile.

“It’s a good thing it's attached to my entire body then.”

“See you back home, hotstuff.”

Dowoon leaped onto a fire escape ladder, as Sungjin watched him disappear easily into the shadows.

He heard one of the goons on the ground groan, “Can’t you keep the flirting to yourself? I’m already dying here.”

Sungjin didn't feel any remorse as he stomped on their bloody wound, a piercing scream echoing through the night.

Sungjin, Younghyun and Wonpil were supposed to pick up a briefcase, with God knows whatever is inside. Keyword being: supposed to. It was at that moment, of course, always when he least expected it, the Woojungs appeared.

So now they were on a wild goose chase for a briefcase that Sungjin had no idea the contents of, although he’s pretty sure it's priceless, judging by how the Woojungs were risking their necks to get it.

Somehow, this entire scene was like something from a movie. They were throwing the briefcase around, and it kept exchanging hands, all the while all of them were swatting, punching, slashing, and firing at each other. Sungjin would like to take a moment to laugh about it all, if he had the time. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

It was all fun and games until the briefcase came smack in the middle, between Sungjin and Dowoon, where they reached for it at the exact same time.

“Let go of the briefcase,” Sungjin deadpanned. He knew there wasn’t any use talking him into it, it wasn’t going to make any difference, but he said it anyway.

Dowoon tilted his head, in mock thought, “Hmm, let me think about it. No.”

Sungjin restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

When comparing their upper body strengths, Sungjin would like to think that he had a considerable upper hand compared to Dowoon, which he used to his benefit, snatching the briefcase out of Dowoon’s hands.

And like anyone would’ve guessed, it led to an all-out fight.

They scuffled for a while; Dowoon punched him in the jaw, which then Sungjin proceeded to knock the side of Dowoon’s head with the briefcase, leaving him bleeding. Dowoon reached out to touch his injury, to see his bloody glove.

Dowoon grabbed Sungjin’s collar and rammed him to the nearest wall. Sungjin wished this entire thing wasn’t as sensual as he was making it out to be in his head.

“You’re going to make me miss my date tonight,” he said, quite seriously.

Sungjin smiled at him sweetly, before kneeing him in the stomach. They paused for a while, Sungjin slowly stepped away from him, as Dowoon held on to his torso.

“Oh, what a coincidence. You’re making me miss mine too.”

“Then why don’t we just end this right now?” Dowoon took out his gun, pointing at Sungjin.

Sungjin mocked him, “Hmm, let me think about it. No.”

Dowoon shot at Sungjin just as Sungjin moved to shield himself behind a dumpster.

“Bastard,” Sungjin heard Dowoon say.

Sungjin exclaimed out, “I should be the one calling you that.”

“LESS FLIRTING, MORE FIGHTING!” They both heard Wonpil yell.

Sungjin heard a sigh up close, and looked up to see Dowoon staring down at him fondly, gun still in hand, as he crouched near the dumpster’s edge.

“They won’t let us have any fun at all.”

“Is this fun to you?”

“Everything is fun when it’s with you,” Dowoon made a move to remove his mask, Sungjin already knowing his intentions. _This guy is going to dupe me for the briefcase for sure._

Sungjin stood, his face getting nearer to Dowoon’s, “Oh no, you don’t want to let your date hear you say that to another man now, do we?”

“Who says my date isn’t you?”

Dowoon leaned in, and just as their lips nearly touch, Sungjin mumbled, “Sorry, sweetheart.” Then Sungjin forcibly pushed Dowoon into the dumpster, and hurriedly closed it with a slam.

He heard a muffled “Fuck you, Sung-” before he saw Younghyun at the end of the alley, getaway car ready.

“Let’s go!” Sungjin yelled out to Wonpil, as they made their way to the car. Oh, Dowoon was going to yell at him for this for _sure_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [plays Day6's Deep In Love on a boombox] if you think this song doesn't play in Sungjin's head every time he looks at Dowoon, you are very, very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

They were out grocery shopping.

They didn’t always get to do domestic things out in the open like this, Sungjin also didn’t recommend it too much, afraid that people would recognize Dowoon and use him against Sungjin again (although he’s sure Dowoon could take care of himself, but he still worries).

They’re choosing which chips to buy, when suddenly a kid ran into them.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my child didn’t watch where he was going. Come and apologize now, Felix.”

Sungjin was trying to focus on this kid apologizing to him, but the way that Dowoon stiffened beside him had his own fight or flight instincts activated, trying to locate the danger. Dowoon didn’t even turn to face the stranger, only his hand held onto Sungjin’s arm.

“Ah, it's okay. Kids, right?” Sungjin waved off dismissively, trying to get these people away from Dowoon.

The man laughed, and Sungjin felt Dowoon’s hand in his arm clench tighter, “Sorry, again. Come on now, let’s not keep your brothers waiting.”

As the strangers disappeared, Sungjin still felt Dowoon’s hand shaking.

“Sweetheart, I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“We need to get out of here.”

Sungjin didn’t stall any further, “Okay, let’s go.”

Dowoon didn’t say a word the entire ride home, but he insisted on holding onto Sungjin’s hand with both of his. Sungjin gripped his hand tight, trying to portray the words in his head, words like “I’m here” “We’re safe” “Don’t worry”. When they reached home, Dowoon made a beeline towards their room. Sungjin quickly put down their groceries in the kitchen, and peeked into the room, to see Dowoon in a cocoon of blankets.

Sungjin kneeled by the bedside, “Dowoon, I’m here. Will you let me in?”

He watched as the cocoon shuffled about, and suddenly there's a hand holding out the blanket, providing a space for Sungjin to slide in.

His heart broke as he saw Dowoon’s tear streaked face.

Sungjin gently wiped them away, “Baby, I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Please let me help you.”

He heard Dowoon hiccup, trying to push down his tears.

“It’s him, Sungjin,” Dowoon cried out, “It’s the monster.”

Sungjin paused, thinking.

“The orphanage owner?”

Dowoon nodded and cried harder, “I know I’m capable of beating him up now, but hearing his voice earlier…” His tears fall faster, “It was like I’m 10 again. I was so scared.”

Dowoon grasped at Sungjin’s shirt front, clawing into it, “Sungjin, I was so scared, and it’s so dumb-”

Sungjin grabbed at both of Dowoon’s hands, “No, it’s not dumb. That man left a terrible mark on you. It’s understandable that you would be traumatized by him. You’re not dumb for feeling afraid.”

Sungjin swiped at more of Dowoon’s tears, “But like you said, now, you’re stronger than ever. You’re able to show him his place. I’m positive you’re able to. How many times have you beat me up?” Dowoon laughed a little, giving Sungjin some relief, “And if you ever need me, I’m here too. Dowoon, I’d move mountains for you. Just say the word and I’ll give him hell. I swear to you.”

Dowoon nodded and buried his face in Sungjin’s chest, Sungjin hugging him close, keeping him safe.

“Are you planning to tell Jae about this?”

“Yeah, I think I should... Sungjin, I think… the kid that was with him…”

“I know. Let’s look into it, okay?”

“Thank you,” Dowoon looked up at him, eyes still glistening with tears, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey now, who’s to say who doesn’t deserve who? I belong with you just as much as you belong with me.”

Dowoon smiled sweetly, that Sungjin couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss.

“Let’s sleep for a while. It’s been an exhausting afternoon for you.”

“You just want an excuse to cuddle me.”

“And what of it?” Sungjin was already grabbing at Dowoon’s waist, and shutting his eyes.

When he felt Dowoon’s breathing slow down, he kissed Dowoon’s nose lightly as he whispered, “I’ll protect you, I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

“So, I heard from a little bird that you’re looking into something interesting.”

Sungjin glanced at Younghyun, looking at the smirk he had on his face. It was annoying.

“Is the little bird’s name Choi Youngjae?”

“Maybe.”

“God, just marry him already, Younghyun. You’re already attached at the hip.”

“I’m _trying_!”

Sungjin watched through the rearview mirror as Younghyun pouted, which made him ask Wonpil beside him, “What’s up with him?”

“Youngjae’s on an undercover job so he won’t be reachable for a week.”

“I already made plans! And then they had to send him out of all the people! I swear one day I’m going to get rid of the entire police force-”

Wonpil stretched his arm towards the back to pat Younghyun on the head.

“There, there. Sungjin is gonna make it all better.”

“Wait. How?” Sungjin raised his eyebrows.

“You’re gonna tell us about the thing you’ve involved yourself in.”

“Are you guys going to butt your heads into every single thing I do from now on?”

“Of course not!” Wonpil said, as if it was obvious, “Only the interesting ones!”

Sungjin sighed, “Fine. I could use some extra hands anyway.”

A couple of days before, Sungjin asked Youngjae and Mark to look into the orphanage owner’s background. Mark, because he was the best in the family at looking up information, while Youngjae had access to the police files.

Sungjin didn't want to involve Dowoon and Jae in this. Not until absolutely necessary, at least.

Dowoon told him that both of them didn't look the owner up this whole time, mostly for their own peace of mind, and the fact that they wanted to repress those memories as best as they could. The both of them barely talked about their days in the orphanage.

Sungjin could understand that. He and Jaebeom never talk about their parents’ deaths either.

So Sungjin, Younghyun and Wonpil decided to do as they always did, and face the situation head on, as Younghyun knocked on the apartment door.

The door opens just a sliver, enough for an eye to look through. The three of them watched as a kid, probably on his way to being a teenager, peeped at them, the chain on the door still latched.

“Hi,” Younghyun said cheerfully, “Is your Dad home?”

The boy shook his head, “No. Sorry.”

He quickly moved to close the door, but Wonpil blocked it, holding it open.

“Surely your father didn't leave you alone at home?”

“No, I have my siblings with me. I’m sorry, you have the wrong house-”

Sungjin interrupted, “Is Felix with you?”

That question caused the door to open a bit wider, the blond boy looking straight at Sungjin, stance aggressive. They could now see the bruises and cuts on his arms, and Sungjin breathed in deep to smother the rage in his own body.

“How do you know Felix?”

“I met him the other day. Look, we know about your father. We can get you out of here.”

The boy looked perplexed, still a hand on the door, “And why should I trust you?”

“I have a friend who used to be in the same situation as you, with that same evil man.”

“A-and how did they get out?”

Sungjin smiled sadly, “He just made brave choices, one at a time.”

Wonpil kneeled in front of the door, right in the boy’s eyeline.

“I know it's scary, and we’re strangers to you too. I’m sorry we can’t provide you any proof that we really are here with good intentions. But we won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. We just want you to be safe. And you won’t be if you stay in this place.”

Wow, Sungjin never really expected Wonpil to be this comforting, that even he was a little convinced with his speech. The boy looked into the house, as if looking at the people inside it, then he nodded.

“Okay,” he said, opening the latch on the door, letting them in. “I hope you’re right.”

Younghyun grinned, watching the door close behind them, “What’s your name, kid?”

They entered to see a group of kids huddling together in the kitchen, the blond boy standing in front of them, like their protector. Sungjin figured that he really might be.

“I’m Chan.”

They were in the middle of discussing how to get the boys out when Sungjin got a call from Dowoon.

“Where are you?” Dowoon asked, anger laced in his voice.

Sungjin sighed, “Sweetheart-”

“No! Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me! We were in this together! Why are you _there_?”

“How do you even know I’m here-”

“This isn’t about that-”

“Look, we’ll talk about this when I get back okay. We’ll get the boys out.”

“Park Sungjin, you better not hang up on me-”

And then Sungjin hung up on him.

Wonpil judged him with eyebrows raised, and Sungjin just waved him off. They had more important things at hand now.

They concluded that it’d be too obvious to bring 8 kids down at once, especially since they’ve never been seen in this area before. So they decided that they’d bring down 2 kids at a time, and Sungjin could do two rounds, being the first and last person out of the place.

It was going well. Wonpil texting him that he and the rest of the boys made it, as Sungjin looked at the final two boys he had to bring down. Chan was holding on to the little boy’s hand, probably the youngest, his eyes showing how nervous he was.

As they exited the elevator on their way out, they came face to face with the vile man.

Everyone paused for a beat. They were all looking at each other, eyes wide. The man looked like he recognized Sungjin, and Sungjin made his split second decision.

He turned his face slightly towards the boys, making sure he’d be heard, “Run.”

Chan didn’t need to be told twice. He moved to grab the other boy’s hand, wanting to make a break for it.

The bastard probably put two and two together. Sungjin underestimated the man’s ability to work under pressure, and he had the upper hand since he knew the building’s layout. The man grabbed the tiny boy before anyone else could, and quickly disappeared into the emergency staircase.

“Jeongin!” Chan yelled, about to run after them.

“No!” Sungjin pushed him back. “Go to Younghyun, now! I’ll get him.”

Chan struggled in his grasp, that Sungjin proceeded to grip Chan’s shoulders, and spoke right at him, “Listen to me. Your brothers need you alive. Go to Younghyun. Now.”

Chan looked like he was about to burst into tears, but he nodded, and made his way out anyway. Sungjin ran up the staircase, his phone already ringing.

He was welcomed by Wonpil’s scream, “Sungjin, what the hell!”

“That guy’s here. He has the small one. We’re heading to the roof,” Sungjin panted, only speaking in clipped sentences, as he made his way up the staircase.

The line was cut off immediately after.

Sungjin opened the roof door, to see that crazy bastard at the very edge of the roof, holding Jeongin in front of him like the coward he was. A gun was being pointed at him, even though he was quite a distance away. Sungjin moved towards them.

“One step closer, and I drop this boy over the edge.”

Sungjin raised his hands, still slowly stepping towards them, “Just let the kid go.”

“Do you-” he started to laugh, maniacally, “Do you even know how hard it was for me to find these kids? And you just _took_ them?”

“They don’t belong to you. They’re just _kids_ , man.”

“If you give back those 7 kids to me, this one doesn’t have to die,” the bastard ignored him, and held Jeongin tighter by the neck. Jeongin had tears running down his face. Sungjin thought that if Chan were here, that sight alone could send that teenager into a rage.

“Wouldn’t that be good? At least all 8 of them will still be alive. Your work of charity will be fulfilled-”

“Look, I’m more valuable to you than all of those kids combined.”

Sungjin didn't know what the hell he was saying, but the bastard looked intrigued, so he went on. “Just let the kid go, and I’ll willingly go with you. I won’t fight you.”

Now that sent that man into a laughing fit.

“You? Reaper? Not fight?” he cackled. “What do these kids mean to you anyway? This has nothing to do with you.”

Sungjin thought of Dowoon, of Dowoon still getting nightmares in the middle of the night, dreams of locked rooms and mothers that didn’t love their children, only going back to sleep when Sungjin sang to him, holding him close. He thought of Dowoon getting overwhelmed with emotions, that he goes back to not speaking to anyone, reverting back to his old self. He thought of Dowoon’s tear streaked face, hands trembling, fear in his eyes, like he was 10 again. He was just a kid then. The 8 people he saw in that apartment were just kids. Did he really need a reason?

“That's for me to know. So do we have a deal or not?”

Just as Sungjin thought that the man would relent, the roof door burst open with a loud bang.

Sungjin expected to see Younghyun and Wonpil, but not Dowoon and Jae tailing right behind them.

Seeing that the man was distracted by the commotion as well, Sungjin quickly used it to his advantage and made a leap towards Jeongin, wrenching him from the bastard’s hold.

With Jeongin safely out from the man’s clutches, both of them scuffled at the roof’s edge.

It all happened too fast. Sungjin just grabbed hold of the man’s collar, when he heard a gunshot sound, not realizing it rang right in front of him. He felt the front of his clothes start to get wet, while he stumbled, not letting the grip in his hand go.

Sungjin smirked, “If I’m dying, you’re coming with me, you fucker.”

“Sungjin!” he heard Dowoon yell in the distance.

And then they fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Sungjin wakes slowly.

The first thing he realizes is that his body aches all over, like he’s been in this position for a while. And that he’s especially sore on his side, and his shoulder, and-

Oh, it’s really bright.

He blinks his eyes open, to see a room he isn’t familiar with. It isn’t a hospital, because those come with lots of wires, and white walls, and well, the smell of hospitals. This room isn’t really decorated per se, but it has a warm feel to it. It feels like home.

Sungjin glances to his side, hopefully there’s a glass of water somewhere because his throat is dry as hell at the moment, but he pauses as he sees a figure in a chair beside his bed.

Dowoon.

Sungjin scrunches his eyes a little, just to make sure that he isn’t seeing things. He really is there, sleeping, his head lolled to one side. And he has an arm in a sling, as well as a bandaged hand. Sungjin frowns at that.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Sungjin turns towards the voice.

He sees Jae at the door, with a plastic bag in hand. Jae’s voice didn’t seem to wake Dowoon up from his slumber.

“If I knew you’d be awake, I’d buy lunch for you too. You feeling hungry?”

Sungjin shakes his head, and points at his throat.

“Ah, okay. Give me a second.”

Jae comes back with a glass of water, and puts down an entire jug on the bedside.

“Drink slowly.”

Sungjin sips, and tries not to glance at Dowoon too frequently. Jae seems to catch on anyway.

“You’ve been out for 3 days, including today. That guy’s been on that chair the entire time, even though we forced him to rest, but you know how he is.”

They both turn to look at Dowoon now. Sungjin wants to reach out and touch him, but he’s too far.

“This is his room, by the way. After your surgery with Eric, everyone was debating where to bring you, and Dowoon just about threatened everybody that you’re staying at his and anyone who wants to go against it can ‘eat shit’. I think even your family couldn't say no to that.”

Sungjin tries clearing his throat, knowing his voice will come out raspier than usual.

“W-what happened? Is… is he dead?”

Jae nods, “Like humpty-dumpty.”

Sungjin cringes, which made Jae roll his eyes, “You’ve literally seen worse things than that. Also, _dude,_ it was like, some kind of spy movie, you know?”

Sungjin’s frown deepens.

“Okay, okay. So when you were at the edge with the crazy dude, Dowoon and the rest of us already spotted this wire. So we were signalling each other about it. I don’t know how we just connected all our brain cells at that moment.”

Okay, that sounds normal enough.

“So the moment those shots rang, Dowoon was already on the move. He grabbed that wire, and just trusted one of us to grab the other end of it, which me and Younghyun leaped at, mind you. And this dude goes flying after you!”

What. The. Fuck.

Sungjin starts to remember, little by little.

_He remembers free falling, looking at the sky and thinking about Dowoon. That was, until he saw someone leaping right after him, a hand outstretched. Instinctually, Sungjin reached back._

Jae excitedly continues on, starting to not mind his volume, “I mean, he’s always been good at parkour and whatever, but this is different. So he just leaps after you like some kind of Hollywood spy drama, and he did catch you, but well, both your weights pulled him down still, and he messed up his hand and shoulder because of that. And also because the wire wasn’t the longest…”

_“Don’t you dare let go of me, Sungjin,” he heard Dowoon hiss out, groaning at the pain._

_Sungjin had his hand wound tight around Dowoon’s wrist, the ache from the wound already messing with his head, “Never.”_

Sungjin stares at Jae, pressing him to continue.

“Well, he, uh…” Jae scratches his head. “He broke your fall…?”

Sungjin is going to lose his mind.

_They slid down the wire, at a faster speed than they should be, and the end of the wire was nearing, while there was still a good amount of falling left to do. Sungjin felt a pull on his arm, as Dowoon wrapped himself around Sungjin, both of them hurtling towards the ground together._

“But by that time your momentum already slowed down, see, so it wasn’t fatal, as you can see Dowoon sitting there, but it still hurt a great deal, probably-”

“Jae, please stop talking.”

Sungjin turns to see Dowoon facepalming, his eyes still closed.

“Yup! I’m gonna go now,” Jae escapes, with his tail between his legs.

Dowoon sighs, and moves to sit down in front of Sungjin on the bed, his left hand automatically makes its way to Sungjin’s cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

Sungjin scoffs, “Me? How are _you_ feeling?”

“I’m not the one who blacked out for 3 days.”

“I’m not the one who leaped off a building, _voluntarily_.”

Sungjin can’t believe it. Jumping off a building? Did Dowoon even understand the kind of danger he put himself in? Even Sungjin isn’t crazy enough to pull off something like that. The emotions whirling around in Sungjin’s chest melds together, trying to understand the lengths Dowoon would take, the amount of recklessness he would risk, for someone like Sungjin.

Dowoon pulls his head closer, and Sungjin doesn't know what he’s expecting, but it definitely isn’t a sweet kiss near his hairline, as Dowoon’s lips linger. They pull apart, and Sungjin can see the worry in Dowoon’s eyes.

“And I’d do it a hundred times over, if it means keeping you alive.”

After hearing that, Sungjin surges forward, not minding his chapped lips, crashing into Dowoon’s.

It isn’t heated. If anything, it’s intimate, and like a non-verbal conversation between them, as they console each other, relief in every touch, gratitude in every sigh. They keep repeating I love yous onto each other’s lips, the anxiety from the past couple of days slowly dissipating.

Sungjin doesn’t know how much time passes, time doesn’t feel real at all at this moment. All he can focus on is this beautiful boy in front of him, this beautiful boy he’s in love with to the ends of the Earth, and who loves him back with the exact same intensity.

They separate, foreheads still leaning against the other.

“I almost lost you,” Dowoon whispers.

Sungjin catches the shake in Dowoon’s voice, and touches his cheek.

“Hey, I’m here, see? We’re both here, sweetheart.”

The pet name unintentionally makes Dowoon more emotional. Sungjin watches as his eyes turn cold with determination, anger filling his being.

“I would’ve burned this entire world to the ground. I would’ve given everyone hell. I would-”

Sungjin cups Dowoon’s face.

“And I don’t doubt it for a second. But we’re both here now. Nothing’s going to separate us. You hear me? _Nothing_.”

Sungjin says it with as much conviction as he can muster, trying his best to convince Dowoon. Dowoon nods weakly, and Sungjin thinks that’s the best he can get for now. They probably need to address the fact that Sungjin went ahead without Dowoon knowing, and about Dowoon jumping off tall buildings, but they could talk about it later, once they’ve both fully recovered.

“Come on, lay down with me.”

“But you’re injured-” Dowoon hesitates.

“So are you. I’m sure you didn’t get a good night’s sleep.”

“…You’re just using this excuse to cuddle me.”

Sungjin smiles, “And what of it?”

They lay down side-by-side, facing each other. Sungjin can see Dowoon’s eyes start to droop, and he’s feeling exhausted too (even though he literally just woke up from a 3-day sleep), but both of them are too busy taking the other in, basking in each other’s presence.

Sungjin has never been more in love.

He takes one of Dowoon’s hands, the one that’s bandaged, and gently kisses the back of it. Dowoon watches intently.

“Dowoon, sweetheart.”

Dowoon’s giving him his signature puppy eyes, and Sungjin didn’t think it was possible, but he falls even deeper. He thinks of the rollercoaster of his life ever since Dowoon appeared; his heart pumping fast as he fights with Woojung time after time, both of them finally meeting someone worth being their match, but also of them together in their home, where laughter rings in the halls, where it was once lonely and cold, with hands being carefully held, soft kisses being shared, and sweet lullabies being sung before sleeping next to each other.

Sungjin has never been more sure of anything in his life.

“Will you marry me?”


	7. Epilogue.

“Run!”

“Get out of the way! Hurry!”

“Fuck!”

“Shit, what are the Demon Husbands doing here?!”

The entire basement is in chaos. People are dispersing like ants, running away with no way of escaping. And all Sungjin and Dowoon did was step in. They didn’t even do anything yet.

As the entire place was in complete mayhem, Dowoon glances at him.

Sungjin uses that time to properly look at Dowoon, out of his Woojung gear, finally in something that suited their family. His hair was styled, and he was wearing just a typical suit, but he looks really, really handsome. After this assignment was over, maybe Sungjin could take him out on a date. And then afterwards, maybe they could- Okay, _maybe_ Sungjin shouldn't be having these thoughts while on an assignment.

Dowoon asks, “Demon Husbands?”

“That's what they’ve been calling us these days,” Sungjin thinks of all the times he’s heard of it, of people saying how ‘the two most dangerous people in the underground are now married to _each other_ ’. Maybe this nickname isn’t so bad.

“Huh. Nice ring to it.”

Sungjin rolls his eyes.

_After the entire ordeal with the kids, and Sungjin finally got sick of sitting in bed, Jaebeom called both of them down to headquarters. Sungjin was ready to have a lengthy debate with him, especially if he were to bring up Woojung._

_But Jaebeom was always full of surprises._

_“Why don’t you and your brother join our family?” Jaebeom directed the question to Dowoon._

_Dowoon, with eyes wide, glanced between Sungjin and Jaebeom._

_“We’re already in awe of your skills, anyway. And now that you’re also involved with one of my best men, I think it’s only logical to officially invite you to join and work-”_

_“Yes,” Sungjin turned his head fast, as he looked at Dowoon giving his answer. Dowoon took Sungjin’s hand in his, “I’d love to.”_

_“Great!” Jaebeom said, cheerfully, “Our family got a whole lot bigger from just one incident. You really know how to pick ‘em, Sungjin.”_

_Sungjin smiled, embarrassed._

_Just like how Eric’s family took Dowoon and Jae in, their family took in the 8 kids. They were still too young to be out getting jobs, so Jaebeom took the liberty of enrolling them in school, personally taking care of all their non-existent documents. He took one look at those kids and decided that “These are my children, I will cut your hands if you lay a single finger on them”. Everyone believed him._

_Having the kids here definitely brought a different atmosphere to the family altogether._

_Like how Chan (and even Felix) are attached to Younghyun, and Sungjin could see Youngjae’s eyes twinkle watching them all together. Like how a shy boy named Hyunjin sticks by Jinyoung’s side, offering to help him with tasks (Jinyoung secretly dotes on him the most). And like how a kid named Seungmin follows Wonpil around like a lost puppy, whenever Wonpil is there. Even Jae sometimes has kids tagging along behind him, like a trail of ducklings following its mother (Maybe leaving Minho, Changbin and Jisung with Jae isn’t such a good idea. They were always up to no good)._

_Sungjin himself was surprised the first time he was welcomed back to HQ with a hug to his leg, as he looked down to see a small Jeongin smiling up at him. Sungjin couldn't help but hug back._

_At first some of them were worried that the kids would be in danger, that they might be used as leverage. But when word got out that the kids were a part of the Demon Husbands’ family, well, they were untouchable._

_Still, that didn’t stop everyone from training the kids in self-defense. Which was fair enough._

_Many years from now, they’d be the ones leading the family, anyway._

“How many people are in here? There’s like 4 floors right,” Sungjin muttered, as he checks the amount of bullets in his gun.

“About 20, 30 maybe.”

“Hm. Sounds manageable,” Sungjin turned towards Dowoon again, “Come here.”

The area in front of them was already cleared of people, everyone already escaping into other rooms, or probably the lower floors. As soon as he is in reach, Sungjin holds Dowoon’s cheek and kisses him slow, lips moving in rhythm familiarly, both of them savoring the moment.

When they separate, Dowoon looks like he’s in a daze, always reacting to their kisses like it was their first.

“Okay, whoever finds the boss first gets to choose dinner tonight,” Sungjin challenges.

Dowoon smirks, as he cocks his gun, his wedding ring glittering on his hand. Sungjin smiles everytime he sees it.

“Oh, babe, you’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU'VE REACHED THE END!!!!!! thank you for your time, i really appreciate it <3
> 
> theres probably some mistakes here and there in terms of language, so please just... look away. english hard.
> 
> also! ive actually made a playlist for this au, so you can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44JQE50CU3qR25zjhuLfk9?si=LWHHT8PBTkys23bUlOwtHQ), and also refer to [here](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds_/status/1313757190767828992?s=20) if you wanna see me talking about the specific songs i had in mind during writing some scenes! (but if thats a bit too much for you, then please just listen to The Maine's [Numb Without You](https://youtu.be/mT7epF0DfeM) which is the song this entire fic revolves around. i swear to you the lyrics and the vibes summarizes the fic PERFECTLY.)
> 
> leave your comments below, i love reading your thoughts!! or you can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds) if thats more your style.
> 
> thank you again for reading! <33


End file.
